Another Play
by Going Mad Hatter354
Summary: The Sohmas' teacher announces that they will perform another play...Sweeney Todd! But what will happen when Kyo reveals his true feelings for Tohru, and Accidentally hugs her infront of the whole audience? FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Finally XD R@R
1. Another Play

Ch 1 Another Play

Kyo's P.O.V

I took my head, and I banged it against my desk so hard, I bet everyone in the town could hear it. Ya' know why? Because we're doing another. stupid. play. "Kill me now." I murmered silently under my breath.

The class let out a groan as our teacher scribbled a few notes on the blackboard. She turned around, and gave us all a rather..displeased look.

"I wonder what play it's going to be?!" A happy voice said from behind me

Even though I knew this day couldn't possibly get ANY worse, I let out a little smile. Even in the bleakest times, Tohru's cheery voice always seemed to cheer me up. I slowly lifted my head, and peered back at the girl. I smirked to myself, and gazed at her beautiful blue eyes. After ahwile, it dawned on me that I could have been staring at her

"Um...Kyo-Kun is something wrong?" She asked me with her head tilted, her long flowing brown hair falling off her shoulder and down onto her desk.

I stared at her a little longer, not processing what she said, still staring at her perfect, beau-

"Hey lover boy Tohru just asked you a question." Uo said folding her arms, sounding agitated. Not that that was anything new.

"Wha'?" I asked, a little dazed.

I could see a few people turn there heads my way, giving me sideways glances. Some even murmered. I then turned to Uo, who had a hard stare plastered on her face, arms still folded across her chest, while Hana stared at me with her usual expression. I quickly turned away with a shiver. Her cold stare and creepy feeling that she was reading my 'Waves' or so people called it always got to me.

I slammed my head back down on my desk, again, making a loud 'THUNK' sound as cranium met wood. 'Why did she have to be so dang cute?' I thought to myself. I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. A more kind touch. I slowly raised my head, preparing for Uo or Hana to give me a lecture. But it was only Tohru. I sighed a little, glad I didn't have to put up with any more torture from the over protective twosome.

"It's ok Kyo-Kun," Tohru said, giving me one of her genuine 'I'm sorry' smiles. "Even though i'm not sure what's wrong!"

She just smiled at me for a while while I stared at her blank-faced. The girl then stared freaking out like she always does when something gets a little too awkward. I decided to speak up so she wouldn't make another scene like she usually does. I swear, sometimes I think she could be Ritsu's long lost sister or something.

"Thanks, I think.." I murmered "At least you..tried to..make it better?" I said.

'God, what kind of a moron ARE you?!' A little voice inside my mind beckoned.

Tohru instantly stopped, hands at her side, eyes looking directly into mine. "I-I.." She just gave another smile, again, trying to cover up another awkward moment. "I..Just want to let you know, you're my friend Kyo-Kun, and I'll always love you! No matter what's wrong!" She said tipping her head and smiling once more, probably refurring to the 'Monster' scene that happened a while back.

A few seconds later of processing all that she'd said, my cheeks imediatlly turned a bright red color, and my pupils dialated some. Tohru then relized that she had probably said that wrong, and then started to get uneasy once more.

"I-I mean like, friend love not..LOVE love..N-Not that I wouldn't Love you in that way, it's just..." She said, acting like a spaz. Then she banged her head on her desk like I did not five minutes before.

"Gee, thanks.." I muttered, putting my head in my hand, and glancing up at the black board, and our teacher who was giving me a god awful stare. Her foot tapped against the hard floor, a clicking sound illuminating from the tiles.

"If we're all done here," She said looking straight towards me, one of her eyebrows raised. "The Play we will be putting on is-"

Okay, sure, I was a little curious of what it was going to be. I glanced back at Tohru, whos head was still in her arms. A moment later her eyes peeked out from behind her navy blue school uniform, and I shot back around so she wouldn't see me glancing behind. I patiently waited to hear what the new play was going to be.

"SWEENEY TODD!" Teacher said excidedly, her attitude changing for a brief moment. She then coughed into her fist, and put her hands behind her back.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then the room burst! I covered my ears as hats flew into the air, and dropping to the floor two seconds later. I was actually..kinda' excited. I guess Cinderella...or in our case 'Sorta Cinderella' was a tad creepier than other plays that had been performed, Sweeney Todd was actually okay! I mean, it's about a Demon Barber. Who Slits throats open for a living. You do the math.

"OK I know everyone is excited, but let's first get everything started." The teacher said trying again to calm everyone. "The cast will be picked tomorrow, voted among the class in individual votes."

I saw Tohru fidget a tad, and then raise her hand "Can I nominate someone for the main role?..Today?" She asked, smiling.

Everyone turned their attention to Tohru. The Teacher nodded her head as if to say 'Go On'.

"I nominate Kyo Sohma as the role of Sweeney Todd!" The brown-haired girl said, now smiling even more wide, looking at me. I then had a feeling she knew I had a spark of intrest when the play was announced. My stoumach felt like a twisted knot for some unknown reason, but I pretended like it wasn't there.

Some of the class started nodding, and even smiling. "He would be perfect for a Demon Barber.." Someone murmered, others having the same, or almost the same comment.

The Teacher sighed, nodded, then smiled. "I guess you're the main role, orange top." She said, now looking down at me. The bell then shot out an ear peircing ring, and dismissed the class.

"Alright everyone i'll see you tommorrow. We vote for characters tomorrow, and scripts will be handed out!" Teacher said guided us out of the room.

On the way back home, Tohru and I were talking about the scripts and what Sweeney Todd was all about.

**A/N**

**Hey guys, hope you liked Chapter 1! I started this story when I was in like..the fifth grade, so I had to go through it and re-write most of it. I can't beleive how many spelling errors there were XD Anyway, i'll be sure to re-write the other chapters and stuff later on. :3**

_**FairFarren all,**_

_**-Going Mad Hatter354**_


	2. The Riceball

Ch 2 The riceball

Hey everyone! I'm updating this early cuz I have good ideas for this chapter! And thank u to PS for my first reveiw! :D haha I apreciate it! And I thank you to everyone else who are to reveiw my story(s)! Well hope u guys like my next chapter! (This story is basicly going to have Kyo's P.O.V in it! So sorry to any Yuki/Tohru/Shigure/any other Fruits Basket fans!)

Kyo's P.O.V

After Tohru and I got back to Shigure's house, we started cooking supper. Since Yuki had a student council meeting, and Shigure was visiting Akito, it was just me, Tohru, and the house.

Tohru walked into the kitchen and put on her apron which had a picture of an OniGuri (riceball) on it. Then she got out some cooked rice out of the fridge (already flavored) from yesterdays supper, and we started making riceballs. I took a handfull of rice and started packing it into a triange-shape.

"I'm so glad you got the lead part Kyo-Kun!" Tohru said to me, still packing rice

I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh...yea thanks for bringing that up to the class by the way." I said looking down at my riceball "I actually...kinda wanted the lead this time."

She lifted her head and smiled at me.

"Yes, I'm so glad you got it!" She said blushing and laughing at the same time "I wonder which part i'm going to get?"

I wondered for a minute. I had seen Tim Burton's version of the movie, and I had seen the play, but I too wondered which part she would get. Since i'm Sweeney Todd, maybe she could be Mrs. Lovett, or Lu-

"I havn't actually seen the movie yet...or the play, so I don't exactally know WHO Sweeney Todd is." Tohru said, gently putting her first riceball onto a pan.

"You havn't?" I asked her lifting my head up, actually a little shocked.

She shook her head.

I just looked down at her riceball for a minute, Then I got an idea!

"I'll be right back!" I said leaving the kitchen and dashing into my room.

I threw open my door, and it make a loud THUD sound as it hit the wall. I kneeled down onto my floor and reached my hand under my bed.

"AHA!" I said excidedly as I grabbed a stash of movies I had hid.

Nobody knows that I secretly love horror movies. And to tell you the truth, nobody knows I even watch TV. Thats because i'm either at school, hanging out with Tohru, or i'm at Shishou's house training to beat that dang rat.

I flipped through my stash only to find: Scream 1, 2, and 3, Poterguest 1 and 2, and many others. I reached under my bed to reviel my OTHER stash at the way back. I flipped through and I finally found Tim Burton's version of Sweeny Todd.

I grabbed it and stuffed all the other movies back under my bed. I hurried out of my room and back into the kitchen to show Tohru. She was working on her fifth riceball that was odly shaped.I looked at it more closely and saw it was a...cat.

I blushed for a second or two then I shook it off. I walked over to Tohru and tapped her on the shoulder. She flashed around quickly, almost dropping her riceball.

"Oh hi Kyo-Kun!" She said smiling "Look it's you!"

She reached for my hand, grabbed it, and opened it, putting the riceball cat into my palm. I blushed again, but she didn't she because she was looking at the movie that was in my other hand. She tipped her head, letting her long brown hair fall off her shoulders.

"What's that Kyo-Kun?" She asked me with her head still tipped.

I shook off my blush and handed her the movie.

"It's Sweeney Todd...since you havn't seen it I was wondering if you wanted to..." I said rubbing the back of my head with my free hand.

"I'D LOVE TO!" She squeeked "Can we watch it after we make supper? Shigure and Yuki won't be home for a while, so we can watch it together!"

I just nodded and smiled. She started working on some more riceballs, but I was admiring the one she had put into my hand. When she touched my hand, I just wanted to hug her. But then I stopped myelf, because I really didn't want to turn into a cat. Man did I hate this curse. I felt like crying in pain and sorrow, but instead I just admired the riceball cat in my hand some more before putting it down.

I grabbed some more rice, and started to make some more riceballs.

Tohru's P.O.V

After we finished making riceballs, me and Kyo-Kun popped Sweeney Todd into the TV and sat down on the ground. I had brought some riceballs into the living room and set them onto the table for supper. I grabbed one and started munching on the tip. I grabbed the case for the movie, looking for the rating on the back.

I almost choked on the rice that was eating. It was rated R! And here I thought it was going to be rated G.

"Um Kyo-Kun, is this movie...scary at all?" I said taking another bight out of my riceball

He turned his head tword me with a smile.

"DUH!" He said still smiling "What did you think it was gonna' be rated G or something?"

A feeling of dread swept over me. I looked down at the movie cover.

"Kind of." I said like I was going to cry.

I did feel like I was going to cry. I was such an idiot for thinking this was going to be rated G.

Then Kyo-Kun started freaking out.

"I...THATS...IM SORRY!" He said trying to comfort me "IF YOU GET SCARED YOU CAN JUST..."

He slumped down putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Tohru, thats...OK for thinking that I guess...I just thought you would have know that..." He said quietly "I guess if you don't want to, you don't have to watch it."

I looked up at him, he still had his head in his hands. I touched his arm and he looked up at me.

"Mom always said to face your fears! Like that one time Momiji took us all to that haunted house!" I pointed out laughing "I really want to watch this with YOU Kyo-Kun, so I will watch every bit of it!"

We both blushed. He looked down at my hand, which was still on his arm.

"IM SOR-" I said, but he put his hand over my mouth before I could finish.

He smiled at me and let go of my mouth and turned tword the TV.

I blushed even more, but I continued to watch the movie.

After an half hour or so, a man called Perreli walked into Sweeney Todd's shop. He had a strange accent and was wearing strange clothes. He started talking to Sweeney Todd (played by a man called Johnny Depp) and he got him mad. Now Sweeneys walking tword Perreli with a hot kettle. Then he smacked Perreli with it and blood shot out of his mouth.

I grabbed the pillow that was next to me and covered my face. I did NOT like the sight of blood, nor will I EVER!

After a couple of minutes Sweeney got his razor and...

I screamed when Sweeney Todd cut open Perreli's neck. Without thinking, I jumped tword Kyo-Kun and grabbed ahold of him. I saw him shoot his head tword me before turning into a cat. There was a puff of smoke, and then I saw a cat in my arms.

"IM SORRY!" I said shaking Kyo-Kun back and forth fastly "IM SO SORRY! IT SCARED ME AND I WASN'T THINKING AT ALL AND...AND..."

He sighed. Then...started to laugh? I smiled at him and started to laugh along with him.

I'm so glad I had Kyo-Kun in my life, and Yuki-San, and Shigure-San.

I loved them all, especially Kyo-Kun. I hugged him and started to cry, I have no clue why, but then I started to cry harder.

"I'm so glad I have you around to help me Kyo-Kun." I said through tears

He looked up at me. I could see tears in his eyes, and one little bead, fell out of his red eye and onto his bright orange fur.

I set him down, gave him his clothes, and went into the kitchen to get some water. I could hear a small POOF and a cloud of pink and purple dust. I put my head inside the fridge and took out a pitcher of water, then proceded to the cabnet for a glass.

When I went back into the living room, Kyo was there in his human form, watching Sweeney Todd talking to Mrs. Lovett. We watched the rest of the movie in silence, and I didn't even jump when Sweeney Todd cut his victom's throats open.

Kyo's P.O.V

A little while after the movie, Yuki and Shigure got home.

"I'm starving!" Shigure said rubbing his gurgling stomach "What's for supper?"

Tohru came out of the kitchen with a pan full of riceballs' and set them on the table. Then she went back into the kitchen, and brought out some sushi, lobster, and cod.

She knew what my favorite fish was? I suppose I might have told her some time before, but I probably forgot.

Yuki sat down and set his backpack beside him.

"This smells delicious Tohru-San!" Yuki said grabbing his chopsticks off the table

"Indeed!" Shigure said taking a piece of sushi

"Well i'm glad you all like it!" She said sitting down next to me

I picked up my chopsticks and picked up a piece of cod and popped it into my mouth. I sighed and started to chew. Man did i love Tohru's cooking! I didn't act excited, but inside, I was bursting. I changed the topic of food and started thinking about the play. What if Tohru got the part of Mrs. Lovett? Now I wanted her to be, because first off, this is a musical and Mrs. Lovett it the second biggest part, so she got to sing alot. Second, she kisses Sweeney Todd, and I couldn't wait for that! But what if someone else got the part? They would have to kis-

I shook my head to get the thought out. Never mind, I'll just stick to thinking about cod.

_**The next day...**_

Kyo's P.O.V

School seemed to zip by really fast today! It was now time to cast the parts of the play. Our teacher got out pieces of paper and handed them out to everyone.

"You will all write down the names of the people you would like to be the main characters." She said "You may now begin!"

Everyone took out a pencil and started scribbling names down on the little slips of paper.

I wrote down Tohru's name on the slip that said: Mrs. Lovett

After the teacher collected all our votes, she got chalk and started to write the character's names of the board.

"OK I will start writing the names of the people who got the parts under the real character's names." She said with her back turned to us

After a few minutes of anticipation, she finally let us see who got the parts.

Sweeney Todd: Kyo Sohma

Mrs. Lovett: Tohru Honda

Lucy: Arisa Uotani

Johanna: Saki Hanajima

Toby: Yuki Sohma

Judge Turpin:

"Wait...this can't be right?" The teacher said as she turned tword all of us "Nobody voted for Judge Turpin!"

The class didn't say a word because someone had walked in the door. When I saw who it was, I banged my head on my desk like I always do when I'm upset.

Shigure.

Our teacher made a disgusted face.

"What do YOU want?" She said

"Why, to be Judge Turpin of course!" He said smiling "I found out in the newsletter you sent home with Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo!"

He looked around the classroom and on the whiteboard.

"And by the looks of it, I made it here just in time!" He said grinning

She smacked her face.

"FINE!" She said evily "Since nobody ELSE volentered."

I'm starting to get a feeling they know each other...

She turned to all of us.

"We will be practicing the play tommorrow in the auditorium at 3:00 sharp!" She said "And be here ON TIME! I will hand you all your scripts tommorrow!"

Hi peoples'! How did ya like my new chapter? Well, hope you guys liked it! I will try to update as soon as I can! Well bye for now! (And btw I had no clue who Yuki should be, so I had him be the Toby! Sorry for all you Yuki fans out there! And there will be NO BEADLE!)

FairFarren all,

-Going Mad Hatter354 :3


	3. Savannah Smiles

Ch 3 Savannah Smiles

Hi peoples! If you were wondering why the title name was: "Smile Savannah" Its because I watched a very sad old movie a couple nights ago and it was called Savannah smiles. And there was a really touching song in it. Copy and paste this to ur normal thing you would put a websight and the song should be there if you want to hear the song for yourself!

.com/watch?v=aUkMOAfV5j4&feature=related

Kyo's P.O.V

A little ray of sun blinded me. I woke up and rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms, then looked at my clock to see what time it was.

8:35.

"CRUD!" I said jumping out of bed

I went to my closet and got out my baggy camoflague pants and a black t-shirt. I threw off my night shirt and scrambled to put my clothes on, and hurried down the stairs.

I skidded down the stairs and into the kitchen to hurry and eat breakfast. I threw open the fridge and got the carton of milk and a riceball. I ripped the cap of the milk and dumped it into my mouth, and swallowed. Then I gobbled the riceball and grabbed my backpack. I ran to the door and threw it open. But when I went outside, it was pitch black out.

At first I was confused but then I heard laughing. I turned around and saw Shigure holding his gut, laughing, and pointing his finger at me, while Yuki was chuckling a little and covering his mouth.

God i'm going to kill them.

"SH-SHUT IT!" I hissed

I heard someone come running down the stairs. I looked closely and saw it was Tohru, rubbing her eyes. She dashed over to me, almost tripping.

"A-ARE YOU OK KYO-KUN?" She said franticly "I-I HEARD YELLING!"

I put my hand on her head to calm her down.

"Everythings fine Tohru." I said quietly "Or at least it is now..."

"AHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Shigure said laughing and rolling on the floor

I figured out later that Yuki had shined a flashlight on me through my window so I woke up, and Shigure changed my clock to look like I was late for school.

"I'm going back to bed." I said walking slowly up the stairs

"I think I might too." Tohru said rubbing her eyes and yawning

I walked into my bedroom, hopped into my bed, and pulled the sheats over my head. I was close to falling asleep, that is until I heard noise. I lifted my head up slightly, not helping to wonder what the sound was.

Tohru's P.O.V

I sat at the edge of my bed for about five minutes, yawning. "I can't go to sleep.." I murmered to myself. A few seconds later, I ended up popping a movie into my lone, little T.V set on my floor. I fastforwarded it to my favorite part at the end, and listened to the little melody that came through the speakers. I couldnt' help but sing along a tad. I'm not the best of singers. In fact, the only time I remember singing was in school, and when I was at the spa with the others. But I sung the song quietly to myself, smiling a tad as I did so.

Kyo's P.O.V

"When Savannah Smiles, I hear somebody singing, hey loser, you just won..."

Now I was curious. I sat up in bed.

"When Savannah Smiles, those grey clouds start to bring on...bring on the sun..."

Even curiouser. I got up out of bed and followed the singing.

"Music, Sweet Music, lifts my soouul sets it free..."

I continued to follow it.

"Everything is fine, every single time, Savannah smiles at meeee..."

It sounded like a beautiful chorus of angels, I just couldn't keep away...

"OH smiiile Savannah, just one more time for me..."

I stopped in my tracks. I had followed the sweet song to a door that was closed.

"For one sweet smile I see, I dawn my favorite misery..."

I inched closer to the door.

"OH smiiile Savannah, just one more time for meee..."

I grabbed the door nob.

"Smile away on the sadness, find me a home, away from the madness that i've always known..."

I twisted the door nob.

"I'm tired of being afraid and alone, sooo Smile Savannah, smile..."

I opened the door a crack.

"Oh smile...Savannah...smiiiilllleeee..."

I opened the door all the way, to find Tohru sitting down on her rug, leg's crossed infront of a mini T.V, singing the song quietly to herself.

She jumped in fright only to see it was me. "I...Um..H-Hi." She stammered

"I loved it." I said with a straight face "It sounded...beautiful."

She crouched down low in embarrasment.

"Y-You...did?" She said quietly

I nodded.

"It was beautiful." I said

I felt something in my eyes...and it was wet. Oh please don't cry infront of Tohru..not now anyway. It's just a song...but a sad one at that.

"K-Kyo-Kun are you crying?" She asked me getting up

Now I blushed. She came over to me and wyped away a tear away that ran down my cheek. Then she smiled a sweet smile.

"Goodnight Kyo-Kun." She said, smile fading and turning into a sweet, innocent look.

I turned my head away from her and then I rubbed my arm.

"G'night." I said walking out of the room.

I stumbled into my bedroom and fell into my bed. Then about a million and one thoughts flew through my head all at once.

"Smile away on the sadness, find me a home, away from the madness that i've always known.."

The thoughts buzzed around even faster.

"I'm tired of being afraid and alone, sooo smile Savannah, smile..."

"Is that true Tohru?" I murmered to myself so silenly, even the slightest thing in the world but me could hear.

Tohru's P.O.V

I woke up by a beeping of my alarm clock. I looked at it and it read: 7:30.

I sighed as I got up out of bed and put my slippers on and walked down the hall. Then I stopped. I remembered earlier when Kyo-Kun had heard me singing.

"I-I wonder if he's alright?" I whispered quietly to myself.

I walked down the hall some more until I got to Kyo-Kun's room. I opened the door to find him fast asleep, his hand slightly gripping his orange scrangly hair. I smiled a little and tipped my head.

My heart began to throb. I smiled at him again, and covered him up with his black sheets, and quietly left the room, and shuting the door after me.

I tip-toed down the stairs to make some breakfast.

Kyo's P.O.V

I saw it all. Tohru came into my room, and covered me up with my blankets. I couldn't help thinking that was the slightest bit weird, but equally sweet. I loved Tohru, but I doubted she liked me back. She probably likes somebody else. I sat up and put my head in my hands. Why did life have to be so dificult? Did I WANT to tell Tohru how I felt about her? Sure I did, but...I can't. I jumped out of bed and went downstairs to get something light to eat since I was already dressed and I had already juged down milk and rice. Man am I mad about that.

I went into the kitchen and Tohru was making pancakes on the stove. She turned to me as I was about to open the fridge.

"Good morning Kyo-Kun!" She said smiling

I smiled a little at her.

"G'morning Tohru." I said opening the fridge and taking out the last remaining milk.

I got a cup out of the cubord and poured the milk into it, then put the jug in the garbage can. I went into the living room and sat down at the low table. I turned the TV on and watched Mogetta. Why does everybody like this show anyway? Its way to baby-ish if ya' ask me.

"Kyo-Kun would you like some pancakes?" Tohru said happily from the kitchen

"Sure." I said still watching TV "Thanks.."

A couple minutes later Tohru came in with two pancakes on a pipeing hot plate with syrup and butter.

"Careful!" She said laughing "Its still really hot!"

I nodded as she put the plate down on the table. I turned tword her.

"Thanks Tohru." I said smiling

She smiled back and went into the kitchen and turned off the stove, then came back and sat down at the table next to me with another plate of pancakes and syrup.

We ate together, watched Mogetta together, and laughed together then went to school.

_**3:00**_

Tohru, Yuki, and I walked together and went into the gym to practice Sweeney Todd. Our teacher handed out the scripts.

I paged through it until I got to the last scene.

_**Sweeney Todd: Don't I know you, she said...you knew she lived.**_

_**Music plays.**_

_**Mrs. Lovett: I was only thinking of you.**_

_**Music plays on.**_

_**Sweeney Todd: You lied to me.**_

_**Music plays on, Mrs. Lovett begins to sing to Sweeney.**_

_**Mrs. Lovett: No, No not lied at all, No I never lied.**_

_**Sweeney Todd sings with Lovett.**_

_**Sweeney Todd: Lucy..**_

_**Mrs. Lovett: Said she took the poison never said that she died.**_

_**Todd mumbles.**_

_**Mrs. Lovett: Poor thing, she lived but it left her weak in the head, all she ever did was just lie there in bed, should have been in a hospital wound up there in bed, POOR THING.**_

_**Sweeney Todd: OHH MY GOOOOOOOOD**_

_**Mrs. Lovett: Yes I lied cuz I LOVE YOU, I'D BE TWICE THE WIFE SHE WAS, I LOVE YOU, AND I WANT FOR YOU TO LIKE ME.**_

_**Sweeney Todd: Lucy...WHAT HAVE I DOOONNEEE**_

_**Music plays on.**_

_**Sweeney Todd: Mrs. Lovett, your a bloody wonder yet eminently practical and apropriate as always, as you said repeadetly theres no point in dwelling in the PAST.**_

_**Lovett and Todd coninue to sing at the same time, music is jumbled until dance.**_

_**Mrs. Lovett: Take a minute, everything I did was only for the best, catch me, marry!**_

_**Sweeney Todd: Now come here my love, nothing to fear my love, whats DEAD is DEAD!**_

_**Todd and Lovett start to dance together by the oven fully lit, and by Lucy.**_

_**Sweeney Todd: The history of the world my PET!**_

_**Mrs. Lovett: Oh Mr. Todd, Oh Mr. Todd leave it to me!**_

_**Sweeney Todd: Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!**_

_**Mrs. Lovett sings fastly.**_

_**Mrs. Lovett: By the sea Mr. Todd we'll be comfy, cozy, by the sea Mr. Todd where nobody nosey...**_

_**Sweeney Todd: And life is for the alive my dear so lets keep LIVING IT!**_

_**Todd and Lovett: JUST KEEP LIVING IT! REALLY LIVING IT!**_

_**Todd throws Lovett into giant oven with the meat pies baking.**_

_**Mrs. Lovett: AHHHHH AHHHHH AAAAHHHHHHH!**_

_**Screaming fades as Sweeney Todd locks the oven door shut with Mrs. Lovett left to burn.**_

I quickly shut the script so I couldn't read anymore. My mouth was wide open enough for flies to come flying in. First off, I have to throw "Mrs. Lovett" AKA TOHRU into a GIANT MEAT PIE OVEN! I smacked my face. I had totally forgot about that part, plus, I can't dance with her unless I want to turn into a orange cat on stage infront of the whole school, and the whole town. Man I hadn't thought this through well enough.

"What's wrong Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked me as she walked over to me

"Oh, just this scene.." I said pointing at the script "Unless I want to turn into a 'you know what' I cant do this dancing scene."

She looked curiously at me.

"What scene is it Kyo-Kun? Do you have to dance or hug somebody?" She asked, still curious.

"Well yea I have to dance...with Mrs. Lovett...I mean Sweeney Todd has to dance with Mrs. Lovett." I said to Tohru

"Oh.." Tohru said "Well I guess I can tell the teacher that you can't dance...BUT THEN AGAIN SHE'LL THINK YOU CAN'T ACTUALLY DANCE AND THEN SHE'LL ASK WHY A-" Tohru said freaking out once again

I sighed.

"I MEAN IT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T WANT TO DANCE WITH YOU I MEAN I KNOW YOU CAN'T BECAUSE OF THE CURSE AND A-" Tohru said not finishing, but thats because I put my hand over her mouth.

I put a finger over mine, signalling her to be quiet. She can't just go babbling on about the 'curse' like that. Only the zodiac members, Akito, and Tohru, and...me know about it and we all want it to stay that way.

Tohru nodded as I let go of her mouth.

"I-I really do want to dance with you Kyo-Kun." She said quietly

Now I blushed. I noticed I blush alot when i'm infront of Tohru.

She smiled.

"S-So what part is it?" She asked flipping through her script

I didn't want her to remember the part where I have to throw her into a giant meat oven.

"Um, hey Tohru after practice d-do you want to go get ice cream?" I said fastly trying to change the subject

Shd flashed her head up, making her long brown hair flip.

"SURE I WOULD!" She said excidedly

So, after practice me and Tohru went out to get ice cream. And she never did find out about the whole "Meat Oven" thing. We did sing together though, which made my day.

Me and Tohru went inside the ice cream shop.

"So Kyo-Kun what are you going to have?" Tohru asked me

I looked up at all the different flavors they listed on the sign.

"I think i'm going to have mint." I said

"Really?" She said excidedly "That's my favorite...besides banana!"

I laughed.

"Same here." I said smiling

After we ordered our ice cream, we went outside and sat down on one of the tables they had. We ate our ice cream and talked about the play. I watched her laugh and smile at me, and her eating her ice cream. It was funny, I've never had so much fun with a person before. Except for master, can't forget about him.

When we were done we got up and threw our napkins into the little garbage can they had by the table. But what surprised me was I felt Tohru grab ahold of my hand.

"Come on Kyo-Kun!" She said smiling and pulling me along.

I knew then that I loved her more than anything I had ever loved before.

Hi guys! Sorry my chapter is late! XD I try to make a chapter a day so I don't keep anyone hanging, but I had troubles coming up with this one for some strange reason...my brain just wasn't working! :D haha anyways, try to make chapter 4 tommorrow! All right,

_**FairFarren all,**_

_**Going Mad Hatter354 ;3**_


	4. Giggles, Nose Bleeds, and Bandages

Ch 4 Akito and the park

Hey guys! Im writing this on: April 7, at 4:16 but I probably wont get it done until tommorrow! Soooo yea! PLEASE reveiw my story if you want Tohru to "Sing" another song, but this time its unfront of all the Sohmas'! (Shes practicing!) So yea thats about it! All right, enjoy chapter 4!

Kyo's P.O.V

As Tohru was pulling me along the sidewalk, she stopped for a minute. I was wondering what she stopped for, but then I saw it. Akito and Kureno were in the park sitting on a bench. I had NO intention of stopping there so Akito could make fun of me and call me names like: Monster.

I pulled Tohru back.

"T-Tohru come on, lets go do something else, I really don't want to see...him." I said trying to pull her back

But Tohru just stould there, staring.

"Tohru, come on, lets go." I said turning to her

Tohru was just standing there in fear. I could see shock rung throughout her. Then she started to back up tword me, still holding my hand, but her grip was tightening.

Tohru's P.O.V

Fear shot through me like a car crash. It was painful to watch, yet I couldn't look away. I recalled the day at school when I first met Akito. He seemed nice, until Yuki caught up with me. I can still remember what Yuki looked like, standing there in fear as Akito whispered frightful things into his ear. I didn't know exactally what he had said, but I knew they wern't good things.

And I remember the night Akito had came to Shigure-Sans house and had threatened me. And I remember Akito punching Momiji. Hard. Blood gushed from his mouth, and I just stould there for a second in terror.

"K-Kyo-Kun can w-we go now.." I said tightening my grip on his hand

"Please." He said gripping my hand back

We both ran away from Akito and Kureno. I had nothing against Kureno, he was very nice and kind to me and the others, but not Akito. He only brings terror and fear.

I wanted to run on forever, not stopping to look back. But I couldn't, because this was reality.

Yuki's P.O.V

I wonder where Tohru and Kyo had gone to? I saw then both leave after school, but I hadn't seen them leave leave, because I had a student council meeting to go to.

Speaking of the play, I wonder why people picked ME to be Toby?

After my student council meeting, I dug inside my purple backpack and grabbed out my still-perfect scritp. I flipped through the pages until the end.

_**Sweeney Todd locks the door on the meat oven and procedes to walk slowly tword Lucy, who, is still lying on the ground. **_

_**He drops his shaver to the ground and kneels down next to Lucy and gently put her into his lap. He bows his head as if praying, and sits in the empty meat pie room. **_

_**Noises come from the souage underneith the tiles.**_

_**Toby gently and quietly lifts up the souage lid and puts it to the side. He slowly and carefully climbs out and makes his way tword Sweeney. His foot hits the shaver that Sweeney had dropped. He picks it up and procedes to walk tword Sweeney Todd.**_

_**Goes behind Sweeney and reaches under his neck and slices it open, making blood spew out of it. Toby drops the shaver, and creeps back into the soure.**_

I closed the script. Yep, thats probably why they picked me. But whos Sweeney Todd again? I Opened my script back up and looked on the very first page:

Sweeney Todd: Kyo Sohma

Mrs. Lovett: Tohru Honda

Lucy: Arisa Uotani

Johanna: Saki Hanajima

Toby: Yuki Sohma

Judge Turpin: Shigure Sohma

Yea, like I said, that makes alot of sence.

Kyo's P.O.V

Me and Tohru ran all the way back to Shigure's house and sat on the pourch, panting.

I looked at Tohru who was panting as beads of tears streamed down her face. I sadly looked at her.

"Hey Tohru is everything all right?" I asked her frowning

She slowly turned her head over to me with her eyes closed. But she managed to smile a little while crying.

"N-Never better..." She said weezing

"I highly doubt that." I said with a straight face "Come on, lets get you inside."

I took her arm and helped her get up off of the cold porch. I dragged her along into the house and lead her to the couch. I sat her down gently then I went to the TV and popped in a random movie I grabbed by it. Then I went back to the couch and sat down next to Tohru. When the opening credits came on I knew right away what movie I had put in.

Labyrinth.

I laughed. I used to watch this with Shishou all the time when I was a little kid. I grabbed a blanket by the couch and put it over Tohru.

"Hey Tohru have you ever seen this movie before?" I asked

No reply.

"Tohru?" I asked questionly

I looked next to me where Tohru was sitting, and found her sleeping. She had her head on my shoulder and was curled up into a ball under the red blanket I had put over her.

I gave her a half smile and continued to watch the movie.

About half way into Labyrinth I started to feel a little tired myself. I yawned and put my feet on the table and continued to watch Sarah go through the Labyrinth. I could imagine Tohru going through a labyrinth. I snickered. She'd be hopeless.

My eyes started to close a little, but I shot them back open. Don't fall asleep, I kept telling myself over and over again. Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep...

I fell asleep.

Yuki's P.O.V

When I got home I saw Kyo and Tohru sitting on the couch watching the end of a movie. But as I looked a little closer, I saw that they were both sleeping. Tohru had her head on Kyo's shoulder and Kyo had his head on Tohru's.

I smiled and went into the kitchen. I grabbed the jug of milk out of the fridge.

It was empty. That dang cat drank the last of the milk. I shrugged and threw the carton away. That doesn't really surprise me he gulped all it down, he is a CAT after all.

I sighed and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

I had gotten really freaked out today because I saw Akito and Kureno in the park. I was half tempted to go and say hi to Kureno, by Akito was there, so I didn't even bother. Ever since I was a little, I was always terrified of Akito. He never treated me well, and he always said he cared, but that was a lie.

I jumped onto my bed and grabbed my TV remote. I had a little TV on my book shelf in my room I watched sometimes when I was really desprite. I'm usually outside, at the student council, or doing anything other than spending my time watching television. Its pretting mind-numbing so I hardly watch it.

I turned the TV on and started watching a random show.

Kyo's P.O.V

I opened my eyes half way. I yawned and opened my eyes all the way wearily. I looked at Tohru, who still had her head on my shoulder. She moved some in her sleep. I just shrugged and stretched my arms in the air and yawned some more, showing my sharp cat fangs.

Then all of a sudden, Tohru reached her arms out and hugged me, turning me into a cat. There was a puff of smoke and I was a furry, orange, fur ball.

I sighed and just hugged her back closing my eyes, knowing this was probably going to be the only time I could hug her without blushing. I tried to enjoy every bit of it before she woke up. I heard her sigh a sweet sigh and hug me tighter.

"Mhhhmm Kyo." She said still hugging me

My eyes popped back open.

"W-WHAT?" I whispered loudly

Then she giggled.

My mind was about to expload. What the heck was she dreaming about? Then I though a minute. She called me by m-my name. Not Kyo-Kun, but just plain old Kyo.

I was a little creeped out now, but I wonder if she likes-

Before I could finish the door opened.

"I'M HOOOOME!" The voice said loudly and cheerfully

Oh great it's Shigure.

Tohru's eyes opened slightly, then all the way. She saw herself hugging me. At first she just smiled and closed her eyes again, but then they popped back open a few seconds later. She shot up, throwing me into the air.

"OH MY GOSH KYO-KUN I-I'M SO SORRY!" She said freaking out "I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

I hissed and flailed my paws in the air as I crashed into the ceiling, and as I was falling back down. I ended up landing face first into the carpet. I groaned as my whole cat body aced all over.

"I-I'M SORRY!" Tohru wailed as she picked me up.

My nose was bleeding, and I think I might have broke something. I felt limp as Tohru set me down on the couch and ran to go get something.

I looked over at Shigure.

"Nice going idiot." I moaned as I put my paws over my eyes

Shigure was silent for a moment, then broke out in laughter.

"!" Shigure said falling to the floor, rolling around "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tohru came running back with a clenix and some body wrap for wounds. She took the clenix and wyped the blood from my wet cat nose and wrapped my arms, legs, and head up in the wrap.

Shigure got up and wyped a tear from his eye. Then he took one look at my hurt little cat body, and fell to the floor laughing harder than ever. And Tohru looked just like she did when we got done running all the way home, alarmed, tired, and ready to cry.

After I turned back into a human, Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, and I all ate, talked, and went to bed for another long day tommorrow.

ELLO PEOPLE! Yes, i'm sorry for not updating earlier, and yes, i'm VERY sorry this wasn't the LONGEST chapter in the world, but it's all I could come up with for now! XD I have writers block and I still have another story that needs to come to an end. I will update as soon as I can! XD All right,

_**FairFarren all, **_

_**Going Mad Hatter354 :)**_


	5. ReWrite

Ch 5 Re-write

Hey everyone! I've been getting some AWESOME reveiws and I can't thank u all enough! I now dedicate this story to: freakyfriday13, Alex-Chan1234, haruismine, Esther-Chan, Kitsune Lover101, and any other people who might reveiw my story in the future! Thank you all!

Kyo's P.O.V

When I woke up I felt sore all over. But the thing that hurt the most was my heart. Knowing Tohru, I knew she would freak out when she saw she was hugging me, but I didn't think she would throw me to the ceiling and onto the floor. I had a bunch of mixed feelings right now, bottled up inside of me, and I didn't think I should share them with anyone.

Especially Tohru.

Speaking of Tohru, I need to talk to the teacher about dancing with her in the play. I wanted to, but then everyone would find out about the curse. And I didn't want for Hatori to have to earase all of those inocent peoples' memory's.

When I got to school, I went straight to teacher's classroom. Nobody was there yet because her first class had gym right away in the morning.

"H-Hey teacher, can i talk to you about something?" I said walking over to her desk

"Are you having girl trouble?" She said not looking up from her desk (She was correcting papers)

I put one eyebrow up.

"Um...no." I said

"Then I can help." She said now looking at me "So what's the problem?"

"It's about the play." I said sitting down in a chair "I can't dance for certain reasons."

"Medical reasons?" She asked me taking a sip of coffee from her mug

"You could...say that yes."

"Well depends, what do you need changed." She said putting her mug down

"The dancing scenes." I said "I can't do the dancing scenes with Mrs. Lovett."

She just nodded and shooed me out of the room.

"Consider it changed." She said still shooing me out

I left as she requested, and walked to class.

All that day, I couldn't stop thinking about dancing. I wondered if I would ever be able to dance with Tohru without transforming? If curses are broken, I would dance with Tohru all I wanted, and I would tell her how I feel. But for now, I can't tell her. It would only cause pain and suffering for her, and those around me.

Anyway, back to topic. After classes I walked to rehersal by myself. When I got to the gym, I grabbed a script and paged through to the part we were practicing. We have been practicing for a week or so now and were on the song: Little Priest.

I marked my page and put my script down to get into my Sweeney Todd costume.

I got black and white halloween hair spray and made my hair look like Sweeney Todd's. I got into my Sweeney Todd shirt, vest, pants, boots, and any other costume piece I had. I slipped into my boots, grabbed my shaver, and headed onto the stage.

I walked into "Mrs. Lovett's shop." I sat down into the wooden chair and took the glass of "ail" (actually bubbly water) and admired it while "Mrs. Lovett." (Tohru) walked on stage, getting ready to sing.

She took a seat and got ready to sing the first note.

_**"Seems a down right shame." She sang beautifuly**_

_**"Shame?" I sang looking at the "ail"**_

_**"Seems an aweful waist...such a nice plum frame, whats 'is name has..had...has! Nor it can't be traced, buisness needs a lift, debts' to be earased, think of it as thrift, as a gift, if ya' get my drift!" She sang "Seem's an awful waist, I meen, with the price of meat, what it is, when you get it, if you get it."**_

_**"AH!" I said lifting my head up**_

_**"Good ya' got it! Take for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop, buisness never better only using pussy cats and toast! And a pussy's only good for maybe six of seven at the most! And i'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!**_

Then we both sang together.

_**"Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion!" I sang to her**_

_**"Well it does seem a waist..." She sang back**_

_**"Emantly practicle and appropriate as always..." I sang "Mrs. Lovett how I've lived without you all these years I'll never KNOW! How delectible, also undetectible, How joice how RARE!**_

_**"Think about it, Lot's of gentlemen'll soon be coming for a shave, won't they? Think of em' all as pies." She said as we walked to the window and looked at all the people outside**_

_**"HOW CHOICE, HOW RARE!" I sang "For what's the sound of the world out there?**_

_**"What Mr Todd, what Mr. Todd, what is that sound?" She asked me **_

_**"Those crunching noises PERVADING THE AIR!" I sang as we twisted around in a circle**_

_**"Yes Mr. Todd, yes Mr. Todd, yes all around!" She sang still spinning around the stage**_

_**"Its man devouring man my dear.." I sang as we stopped**_

_**"AND WHO ARE WE TO DENY IT IN HERE!" We both sang**_

**"These are desprite times Mrs. Lovett, and desprite measures are called for." I said**

**"Here we are now, hot out of the oven." She said pulling a meat pie from her "oven"**

**"**_**What is that?" I sang once again**_

_**"Its priest, have a lil' priest." She said giving me the pie**_

_**"Is it really good?"**_

_**"Sir, its too good at least, then again they dont commit sins of the flesh, so its pretty fresh." She sang to me putting her head in her hand**_

_**"Awful lot of fat." I said picking the pie up**_

_**"Only where it sat." She said looking at me**_

_**"Havn't you got poet or somethin like that?" I sang still looking at the pie**_

_**"No y'see the trouble with poet is how do you know it's deceaced, try the priest!" She sang to me**_

_**"Lawyer's rather nice."**_

_**"If it's for a price." **_

_**"Order somethin' else, though, to follow, since no one should swallow it twice." Tohru sang on**_

_**"Anythin' that's lean?" I asked**_

_**"Well if your british or loyal you might enjoy royal marine, anyway it's clean, though of course it tastes of wherever it been!" She sang**_

_**"Is that squire on the fire?" I sang to her**_

_**"Mercy no, sir look closer, you'll notice its grocer!" She sang back**_

_**"Looks thicker, more like vicker!" I bleted out**_

_**"No it has to be grocer, it green..." She echoed**_

_**"The history of the world my love." I sang**_

_**"Save alot of graves, do alot of relatives favors!" She sang to me**_

_**"Is those below serving those up above!"**_

_**"Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors!" She said nodding**_

_**"How gratifying for once to know..." I sang**_

_**"THATS THOSE ABOVE WILL SERVE THOSE DOWN BELOW!" We both sang**_

_**"Have charity to the world my pet!" I sang grabbing her shoulders**_

_**"Yes, yes I know my love." She sang grabbing my shoulders**_

_**"We'll not descriminate great from small, no we'll serve anyone, meaning anyone..." I sang as we twisted around in a circle**_

_**"AND TO ANYONE, AT AAAAALLLLLLL!" We both sang together**_

After we were done I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"G-Good job!" I said panting

This costume gets hot after a while!

"Y-You too!" She said panting with me

Me and Tohru sat down in our seats.

"So what song do you think we'll sing next?" I asked Tohru

"I-I think you might be singing 'No place like London' with another classmate!" Tohru replied

"Wait, whos' gonna' be Anthony?" I asked her

I guess our teacher picked a last minute Anthony since we forgot to vote for one.

"Umm, I think its a new kid that just transfered here from North Dakota!" Tohru said thinking "I think his name's Damen...or something like that anyway!"

"PLACES PEOPLE!" Our teacher yelled at all of us

I cleared my throat.

"All right see ya' then!" I said to Tohru as I ran onto the stage

I got into the prop boat the art directors had made. There was another person there wearing raggy and torn clothes and shaggy, long, brown hair. I think that was just the costume though.

"ACTION!" Our teacher yelled at me and the boy

_**"I have sailed the world beheld it's wonders, from the dardinells to the mountains of Peru, but theres no place like London!" The boy sang**_

_**"No theres no place like London..." I sang back as I came right up next to him**_

_**(Spoken)**_

_**"**_**Mr. Todd?" He said looking at me**

_**"You are young, life has been kind to you...you will leeeaaarrrnnnn." I sang to him**_

**Then there was a long pause.**

_**"Theres a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and it's morals arn't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London." I sang, looking infront of me "At the top of the world in a privliged few making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning filth into greed I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders for the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru, but theres no place like London..."**_

'Anthony'looked at me. There was a long pause with music still playing. We got off the 'ship' and walked into the 'streets.'

_**"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful." I sang"A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautifuuulll, and she was virtuous, and he was...niave..."**_

'Anthony' stood there for a moment, in a sad sorta' way.

_**"There was another man who saw, that she was beautiful...a pious vulture of the law, and with a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate, then there was nothing but to wait." I sang, staring at nothing "And she would fall! So soft! So young! So lost, and oh so beautifuuuuuuuuull..."**_

_**"The woman sir, did she surcome?" The fake Anthony asked me**_

Then there was a long pause before I answered.

_**"Oh that was many years ago, I doubt if...anyone would know.." I sang **_

Then there was a moment of silence.

**"I endulge your kindness Anthony, if it wern't for you, I would be here." I said in a british accent, which, made all of the girls in the crown giggle. I wanted to smack all of em.' "But, I must be going."**

**"Will I ever see you again?" He asked me**

**"You might see me around Fleet Street I wouldn't wonder." I answered**

**"Well then, this is goodbye." He said putting his hand out to shake mine**

**But as the script says, had to leave him standing there and walk away, so I did. I walked down an 'alley' and began to sing.**

_**"Theres a whole in the world like a great black pit and its filled with people who are filled with (BLEEP) and the verman of the world inhabited..." I sang in a british accent**_

I bowed as everybody clapped for me and the new kid. I jumped off stage and my coat flowed in the breeze that came through the gym window.

"Good job Kyo-Kun!" She said clapping

"You too!" I said smiling

After me and Tohru got changed into our normal outfits we walked home, getting ready for another long day tommorrow. Good thing too! Tommorrows Friday!

HEY ALL! I'm am DEEPLY sorry for updating late! XD I had alot on my plate this week! And I'm sorry that it couldn't be longer, but I had NOTHING! So if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, PLEASE let me know! If you do, I will thank every one of you in my next chapter! :D Haha anyway, thank you all! I will try to make the next chapter longer!


	6. Guitar

Ch. 6 Guitar

Hey people! I want to thank you all again for the AWESOME reveiws! I have now figured out how i'm going to end this story! (Don't worry, its not for a long time!) And I figured out what this chapter is going to be about! :D I was eing bord in school today, not listening, but thinking of this chapter and what i'm gonna do for it, and BAM! It suddenly hit me! Haha anyway, hope u like chapter 6!

Kyo's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep. I sat up in bed and put my head in my hands. I sighed, got up, and opened my door. I stood there for a minute, then thought of what I could do since I couldn't fal asleep.

"AHA!" I whispered loudly

I put my hand over my mouth.

"Woops." I whispered to myself

I went back into my room and grabbed my special thing that always gets my spirits up.

I carried it in both hands and walked out my door, and shut it with my foot. I walked down the stairs, and out the front door. I put my special item on my back, and climbed the ladder to the roof. I sat down, and took out my item.

My black guitar.

Shishou gave it to me for my seventh birthday, and i've had it ever since.

I took out my orange, lucky guitar pick, and started strumming my guitar. Then I started playing my favorite song: The Reason. Then I started humming the lyrics and singing them in my head. After a while, I started to sing.

_**"I'm not a perfect person, theres many things I wish I didn't doooo." I sang while playing "But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to yoouuu, and so I have to say before I goooo..."**_

_**"That I just want you to knoowww, I FOUND A REASON FOR MEEEEE, TO CHANGE YOU I USED TO BEEEE, A REASON TO START OVER NEEEWWWW, and the reason is yooouuuu..."**_

Tohru's P.O.V

I woke up by the sound of singing. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and stretched. I got up out of bed and opened my window, and poked my head out, letting my brown hair fly in the light breeze.

The music sounded...beautiful. I wonder where it was coming from, or, more importantly, who was singing and playing it?

I put my head back into my room and closed the window. I grabbed my light blue robe and opened my door to go outside.

I ran down the stairs lightly, trying not to wake up Yuki-San, Kyo-Kun, and Shigure-San. I opened the door to outside and ran out. It sounded like it was comeing from the roof.

I silently climbed up the ladder, and poked my head up just enough so I could see the person, but they couldn't see me.

I think it was Kyo-Kun? Or not, but I don't think he plays guitar, so it might be someone else. But it sounded like him though? NOW I was curious.

_**"I'm sorry that I HURT YOU, Its something I must live wih everyday..." He sang "And all the pain I put YOU through, I wish that I could take it all away.."**_

I felt like I wanted to cry, but I couldn't because I was to buisy thinking about who it could be BESIDES Kyo-Kun.

_**"And to be the one that catches all your tears, THATS WHY I NEED YOU TO HEAAR, I FOUND A REASON FOR MEEEE, TO CHANGE YOU I USED TO BEEE, A REASON TO START ON THE NEW, AND THE REASON IS YOOOOUUUU!" He sang while playing a guitar "AND THE REASON IS YOOOOUUUU, AND THE REASON IS YOOOUUUU, AND THE REASON IS YOOOOUUU..."**_

A single bead fell out of my blue eye, and onto my cheek.

_**"I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I gooo..." He continued "THAT I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW, I FOUND A REASON FOR MEEE, TO CHANGE WHO I USED TO BEEEE, A REASON TO START OVER NEEEWWW...and the reason is YOUUU, I FOUND A REASON TO SHOOOW, A SIDE OF ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW, A REASON FOR ALL THAT I DOOOO...and the reason is..." **_

Tears streamed down my face.

_**"Yooouuu..." He finished**_

I think I heard him start to cry. He put down his guitar and put his head in his hands and weapt.

I wyped the tears away, and silently climbed the ladder all the way and got onto the roof. He didn't notice me though. I stould there for a moment, just looking at him, then I leapt to him and hugged him. It was the only way to know if it was Kyo-Kun or not.

There was a big poof and pink and purple clouds surounded us.

I put both my arms out and there I held an orange cat with tears streaming out of his little red eyes.

Kyo-Kun.

I held him to me and hugged him, and he hugged me back.

Kyo's P.O.V

_I love you._

At least, thats what I wanted to say as I held her im my arms...uh...paws I meen.

I wanted very much to utter those three, simple words:

_I love you._

But I couldn't. They just wouldn't come.

"K-Kyo-Kun I didn't k-know you played guitar." She said still crying and laughing at the same time

I nodded.

"Since I was seven." I said as tears ran down my face

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"W-Well your very good." She said laughing as her tears dropped down into my orange fur

Then we both heard a noise comeing up the ladder. It was Shigure.

"OOOOOOOO LOVEY-DOVEY!" Shigure said in his usual perverted way

Then he got out a camera and took a picture of Tohru and I hugging with shocked faces.

"I think I might put this one online!" He said in a chipper voice

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I belted out as I dashed out of Tohru's arms and onto Shigure

I tried to scratch him but he picked me up.

"AWWW is wittle kitty angry?" He said laughing "Does wittle kitty need to go take a nappy wappy?"

I swung at his face but missed.

"I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MUTT!" I hissed

Then the ladder started swaying back and forth. Shigure and I both looked at each other.

"I hate you." I said angrely as we both started falling backwords with the ladder

Tohru got up and rushed to the two of us. But she failed and accidentally fell off the side of the roof and came crashing down with us, turning Shigure into a dog.

So by now we were all lying on the ground, turned into animals.

I groaned.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID DOG!" I muttered from underneith Shigure

He just wimpered.

"GET OFF ME!" I hissed at him again

Shigure rolled off of me.

"I'm sorry." Tohru choked

"It's fine, lets just go inside and get some rest.." I said yawning and showing my fangs

"Agreed." Shigure and Tohru said in unison

_**Next Day...**_

(Still Kyo's P.O.V)

I yawned and hopped out of bed. I went into my closet and got out my usual clothes I wear (Black shirt and camoflague pants)

I grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and headed out the door. Sadly, Tohru had already gone to school earlier to reherse the play, and Yuki stayed home sick today. Not that I wanted to walk to school with that stupid rat anyways. I leaped out onto the dew-covered grass. After a couple minutes, I started to feel strange...like I was being followed. Then the sound started coming closer, almost like running. I flashed around to see my worst nightmare.

Kagura.

"Oh no.." I said running away "NOT NOW! NOT TODAY!"

"MY LOVE!" Kagura said leaping twords me. She jumped onto my back.

"If you don't get off right now, I am going to break your arm." I hissed at her

She looked sadly at me. "B-But why?" She asked "I LOVE YOU DANGIT!" She said twisting my arm around, making me fall to the ground and get all muddy and wet.

"I MISSED YOU LOVE!" She said twisting my arm even harder

"WELL COULD YOU MISS ME A LITTLE LESS?" I screamed at her

I got up from the ground and ran all the way to school.

When I got there, I hurried into the locker room to change into my uniform. I slipped into my stupid uniform and hurried up to class, which, I was probably late for. When I opened the door everyone looked at me.

"And where have you been Mr. Sohma?" My math teacher asked me angrelly

I hesitated for a moment but finally answered him.

"I-I got chased by a wild boar." I said trying to hide my face as I made my way to my desk

About half the class started snickering.

"Hm, thats a new one." He said "How would you liked to get chased in detention?"

I lifted my head up to him.

"Yes sir." I muttered

What a terrible comeback.

After math got over we all truged to P.E, after that came science with Mr. Chang, and after that, the whole day until 3:00 started to go by fast. We all ate lunch then headed to Social Studies.

When 3:00 came around we all went to the gym to rehurse the play. After we all got into our costumes, we sat down for an anouncement.

"AHEM!" Our teacher said to get our attention

It did.

"As you all know, the play has been going very smoothly these past few weeks." She said "So, we will be putting on the play next week Friday."

The class all cheered and threw there hands in the air.

Apperently Uo and Hana traded places as being Johanna and Lucy because Hana didn't want to be Johanna. Soo now Uo is Johanna, and Hana is Lucy.

Anyway, Uo and that Damen kid went on stage to sing: "Johanna" and "Green Finch and Linnet Bird."

Ha I can't wait for Uo to sing so I can make fun of her! This will be HILARIOUS!

"Look Kyo-Kun! She's going to start!" Tohru said grabbing my shoulder

_**"**__**Green finch and linnet bird, Nightingale, blackbird, How is it you sing?" She sang as everyone gawked "How can you jubilate, Sitting in cages, Never taking wing?"**_

_**She sang on and on until she was done. She put her head in her hand as she gazed out the window at "Anthony."**_

We all stood up and clapped. Of course though, Tohru and Hana clapped the loudest. To tell you the truth, she was really good! But not as good as Tohru!

Then Damen sung Johanna. After he was done, we all clapped and got ready for the next scene. Me and Tohru went on stage for "By the Sea."

That was my favorite scene because I get to kiss Tohru.

I sighed.

I've always dreamed of it. Ever since the day I turned into my true form, and Tohru accepted me, I've loved her.

Me and Tohru started talking like Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett did in the movie, then Tohru started singing. I didn't pay attention much until we got into the wedding scene. (Besides the fact that Tohru kissed me on the cheek like a million times!)

Tohru was in a wedding dress and I was in a tux. The "Priest" was saying all his preachy things that preacher things say while my mind was screaming for him to GET ON WITH IT!

While my my mind was screaming Tohru was just smiling at me with a little nervous on her face.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said

This was it.

As we both turned to each other, we leaned in tword each other. Inch by inch, closer and closer, we went. When we were less that one inch away, someone birst through the door. Everyone looked tword the door to see who had wrecked my big moment.

"I'M HEEERRRREEE!" The strange person said cheerfully "Your lives just got better!"

The person looked at me and Tohru, who, were in the same position we were in before he interupted.

"Did I interupt something?" The man asked

"Shi-gu-re..." I hissed under my breath

"I'M GLAD YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO JOIN US!" Teacher hissed with me "BUT NOW PRACICE IS OVER!"

I slowly looked twords Tohru who was now blushing.

Now I blushed. Everybody fled the gym while me and Tohru just stared at each other. My big moment was gone and I was just standing there like a compete idiot.

It was right there infront of me, and I blew it.

"You must think i'm a total idiot." I muttered to Tohru

"NO WHY WOULD I TH-" Tohru sputtered until she got interupted

"I'm guessing I interupted something?" Shigure asked walking onto the stage

But, he slipped on one of the props and flailed his hands out infront of him, accidentally pushing Tohru into me.

"AHH!" Tohru screamed as she landed into me

She wrapped her arms around me, trying to get a safe landing.

There was a huge puff of smoke.

When it cleared I saw Tohru, her arms wrapped around me.

Lips on mine.

Tohru had falled into me, and kissed me.

Heeeyyy people! Sorry my chapter was late but I had 36 vireses on my computer that made it omposible for me to go to wordpad. (Where I type my stories) But anyway, its all fixed, all right, sooo yea! I wrote the new chapter in my notebook while it was down. So yea! Hope u all loved the new chapter! BUM BUM BUM! KYO AND TOHRU FINALLY KISSED! See you in the next chapter!_****_


	7. Damen

Ch 7 Damen

Hey all! I AM SOOOO THANKFUL FOR ALL THE REVEIWS! They are just BOOMING! Haha and I would like to personally thank all of you for the AWESOME reveiws! When i wrote my last chapter, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside! (Which in my case, is a VERY rare ocassion! XD) So just in case I don't update by Friday I want to say: HAPPY EASTER! :D

() ()

( ' ')

O('')('')

Tohru's P.O.V

I kissed him.

I layed there, arms around him, lips on his.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't what to get up, and yet I did. I felt really awkward. Shigure was just standing there in complete shock.

Then I saw him grab something.

_**FLASH**_

He didn't. He couldn't have. He did.

He took a picture.

I could tell Kyo-Kun wanted to dash away and slash the heck out of him, but...but...

He didn't.

Kyo's P.O.V

I wanted to dash away and slash the heck out of him. I hated that idiot more than anything...even miso and leaks.

But...I didn't want to. Tohru still had her arms around me, and I...liked it. WHAT WAS I THINKING? HOW COULD I LIKE IT..I MEAN...why wouldn't I?

But then something caught my attention. I saw a person out of the coner of my eye.

It was Damen.

Oh...my...

HE COULD FIND OUT ABOUT THE SECRET!

"MPH!" I sputtered

"AH I-I'M SORRY KYO-KUN!" Tohru said as she flew up

"SHHH!" I said flailing my arms "SHUT YOU MOUTH!"

She put her hand over her mouth.

I looked and saw Damen rush away.

"GREAT!" I said throwing my hands up into the air "JUST GREAT!"

"What is it?" Tohru whispered

"Damen." I whispered back "He saw us, AND YOU WENT AND BABBLED MY NAME!"

"I'M SORRY!" Tohru whispered loudly "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

She ran down the stairs on the stage and burst out of the gym.

I slapped myself in the head. This wouldn't be the FIRST time she ran away from me.

I turned back into a human and struggled to put my foot into my pants. I threw my shirt on and jumped off the stage and ran through the doors.

"TOHRU!" I called out "WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Tohru's P.O.V

I heard him calling out to me, but I didn't reply. I felt like such an IDIOT! Now Damen's going to have to get his memory suppressed because of ME!

I burst through the doors to the high school and collapsed on the cement as I missed a step on the stairs. Pain ran through my entire body as I winced.

"AHH." I screamed as I gripped my leg

Then I felt someone pick me up. It wasn't Kyo-Kun, or else he would have turned into a cat. I painfully looked up to see who it was.

It was Damen.

I winced again, holding my leg once more. Pain struck through it as he ran to his car. He opened the door with one hand, while holding me with the other. He gently put me in and slammed the door and ran to the drivers seat. He started up the car and drove off to who knows where. But all I remember, is looking out the passenger window, and seeing Kyo-Kun burst through the doors.

"Kyo-K.." I muttered

Then, I blanked out.

Kyo's P.O.V

"Oh my god, oh my god..." I huffed as I ran to see the car that had Tohru in it

I saw it turning the corner. If I ran fast enough, I might make it!

I started running through the empty parking lot of the school as it got farther and farther away. It seemed like the car was going at superman speed, but I still ran. I ran and ran and ran, but I never caught up.

I stopped. The car was out of my reach, and I couldn't catch up.

I kneeled to the ground and banged both fists to the rocky cement.

"NO NO NO!" I said as tears started dripping down my face "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Tears continued to stream down my face as I was wondering what the person was going to do with Tohru.

"Why?" I muttered to myself "Why is it that i'm such an idiot that I couldn't see how she was feeling? SHE HAS FEELINGS TO YOU IDIOT!"

I put my head on the cement and cried some more. Why did life have to stink so much? I wanted to just curl up in a ball like a little kid and sob my eyes out til' nothing came out anymore.

This reminded me of a time when I was little and my mom went away to a therepest for a few days. I sobbed so hard that day, but my dad just kept yelling at me.

_**Flashback..**_

"MOM DON'T GO!" I cried as I clung onto my mom's leg for dear life "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Dad will take care of you while i'm gone." She said "I'll be back."

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T LEAVE ME!" I said as tears streamed into my mom's jeans."DAD DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

"Don't be silly hun." She said ruffling my hair "We..."

She paused for a long time.

"Care about you, honey." She said letting go of my hair and trying to pry me from her leg

"NO!" I said crying "DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM! HE HURTS ME!"

She stopped trying to get me off her leg. She looked up at my dad as I looked up at her. Tears started running from her eyes.

"Mom, please don't cry, or daddy will blame me again." I said quietly

She started walking out the door with her luggage, quietly weeping.

"MOM!" I yelled

I lost my grip and fell off her leg, falling to the ground. She hurried out the door and slammed it behind her.

I turned to my dad, who was looking angrelly at me. I got up and ran to my room. I slammed my door behind me. I hopped into my bed and pulled the covers over me. I curled up into a ball and started to cry.

"Don't blame me, don't blame me, don't blame me..." I whispered silently as I cried into my arms "Don't blame me, don't blame me, don't blame me."

I cried for a long time after that.

Then a few days later, I found out my mom commited suicde. My dad moped around, and hardly ever spoke a word to me.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CHILD!" My dad screamed at me "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

I never forgave myself either. My mom always told me she loved me.

"If you loved me so much, why did you always check my wrist for my bracelet?" I always murmered to myself "If you loved me as much as you said you did, why didn't you ever let me go outside?"

If you loved me, why did you have to die.

As I went back to reality, I stopped crying.

"You never loved me." I whispered to myself "You always believed I was a burden...you...wished I was never born."

You looked down on me. Everyone looked down upon the cat.

Everyone, except Tohru.

I got up.

I have to find Tohru, and make sure she's alright. If I follow there route, I should be able to find her, and kick the snot out of the person who took her.

For Tohru.

Tohru's P.O.V

I woke up to be looking up at a ceiling.

I shot up.

"KYO-KUN!" I yelled

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**_

"TOHRU!" Somebody screamed "DON'T!"

They put there hands on my shoulders and layed me back down onto the bed.

"You have to stay calm to keep your pulse down." They said

It was Damen.

"Just relax...OK?" He said

I nodded.

"Where's Kyo-Kun?" I asked

He looked at me sadly.

"Don't worry about that loser." He said a little to harshly "All he ever did was hurt you."

I sat up.

"He is not a loser." I hissed "YOUR the REAL loser!"

"LISTE-" He yelled, but got interupted by a loud sound

"WHERE IS THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING..." A voice yelled as a banging came from the hall

Then the door swung open.

IT WAS KYO-KUN!

He huffed, trying to catch his breath. Then he fell to the ground.

"KYO-KUN!" I yelled "ARE YOU OK!"

I threw the blanket off me and jumped out of bed and onto the floor. Then, pain struck through my leg once again. I screamed as I fell to the ground next to Kyo-Kun.

"TOHRU!" He yelled

He got up and grabbed my arm, and helped me into the bed.

"I'll...kill...you." He said looking twords Damen

Damen just smirked.

"Why? Cuz' I saved her and you didn't?" He said still smirking "You're jealous of me."

Silence...

"That's what I thought." Damen said with a straight face

A tear dripped down my face.

Damen and Kyo both looked to me.

"GREAT!" Kyo-Kun shouted at Damen "YOU made her CRY!"

Kyo-Kun swung a fist at Damen and hit him in the nose.

It started to bleed.

Damen grabbed his nose while blood splurted out from the cracks between his fingers. He wiped it away and took a swing at Kyo-Kun. Damen hit him in the jaw. Then they started to get into a fist fight, hitting each other, ducking at shots. I just layed there, crying.

"STOP!" I yelled at them "STOP, STOP, STOP!"

I grabbed my head and curled into a ball, wincing at the pain in my leg.

"Please..." I cried "Stop..."

Kyo's P.O.V

_**Flashback...**_

"Please..." I cried "I-It's not my fault..."

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CHILD!" My dad screamed at me "IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S YOUR FAULT, ITS YOU FAULT!"

I shook my head as I remembered the pain in my jaw. I put my hand on it as I saw Damen lifting his arm for a final hit. He wound his arm up and swung. I shot my hand up and grabbed his fist.

"Get...out..." I growled at Damen "Get out of my life, and get out of Tohru's."

I sqeezed Damen's fist as hard as I could, and then let go. He ran out of the room, with dried blood on his face.

I turned to Tohru. She looked up at me with tears on her face. She winced from the pain in her leg.

"It's not your fault." I said silently "And It's not mine either."

Hey all! Did you like the chapter? Well, hope ya did! I thought of poor little Kyo as he was crying as a little kid and thought: Why not have Tohru act like little Kyo? She's helpless and defencless as she winces in pain, and Kyo stands up for her. Haha anyway, hope u love Chapter 8 coming soon!

~FairFarren,

Going Mad Hatter354 :P


	8. When the Sun Sets

Ch 8 When the sun sets...

Hi Everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to all my AWESOME reveiwers'! And to any new readers that decided to give my story a chance, I say thank you bunches and bunches! Well, hope u all like chapter 8!

Kyo's P.O.V

"So whats wrong with her?" I asked the nurse as she walked into the room

She flipped through her clipboard, ignoring my question. She took out her pen, which was behind her ear, and scribbled something down on her paper.

"She has a fractured leg." She said still scribbling "But its nothing serious, so it should be better in a couple hours."

I sighed, releaved.

At least she didn't have to miss the play on Friday. But, just in case, i'll have Hatori check up on it.

"So she can leave right?" I asked the nurse

She kept scribbling. She stopped, and put her pen behind her ear once again.

"I believe she can yes." She said "But she can't move around much, just to be on the safe side."

I nodded.

Tohru stould up and attempted to get out of bed. I went over to her and gave her her crutches. Then we made our way out the door.

The nurse waved goodbye as we left the hospital.

When me and Tohru got home, I helped Tohru onto the couch. Then I made my way to the phone to call Hatori. I diled his number and waited for an awenser.

_**Ring...**_

Nothing..

_**Ring...**_

Nothing...

_**Rin...**_

"Hello?" Hatori asked

"Hey Hatori." I said churped "Can you come over to Shigure's? It's Tohru."

"What's wrong?" Hatori asked franticly

"Oh, don't be worried, she just fractured her leg, but I just want you to make sure it's OK." I said twisting my finger around the phone cord "So can you come over soon?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Hatori said worriedly

We both hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I quickly opened it and Hatori walked in. He walked over to Tohru and looked at her leg, then looked at her.

She was fast asleep.

All that excitment must have worn her out. I wouldn't blame her, she must have been exausted.

He kneeled to the ground and took out a weird looking doctor tool. He examined her leg with it, then put it back into his bag. Then he stould up.

"She's going to be just fine." He said moneatonely "She just needs some good rest."

I looked at him weirdly.

"And you found all that out by just looking at her leg?" I asked

"Pretty much." He said

"All right.." I said confused

"So Kyo." He said "How has school been going?"

"I guess it's been all right." I said confused once again "Why do you ask?"

"Well Shigure told (bragged) me that the four of you are in a play at school." He said rolling his eyes like he didn't care "And he told me that you and Tohru have to dance, but can't."

I hated that dog. I REALLY hated that dog.

"Yea I guess thats all true." I said rubbing my arm

"No it's not." He said "You CAN dance with Tohru."

My head shot up.

"HOW?" I asked a little too loudly

He smurked.

"You can dance with Tohru, you just can't get TOO close." He said "Kana and I...loved to dance together."

A big smile broke out and spread across my face.

"Nice to see you again Kyo." He said as he walked out the door

When he shut the door behind him, I walked to the TV and popped in a movie. It was called "Savannah Smiles."

Then I remembered the song Tohru sung that one night. A shiver ran down my back. As I watched the movie, I grew tired. The begginning was slow, but got interesting in the middle. I found out the movie was about a girl named Savannah who runs away from home, and hides in a car. But what she DIDN'T know is that the car belonged to two criminals, who, hopped into the car a little after she got in. So it looked like they kidnapped her when they didn't. So her parents' go on a big heist to find her. But, the criminals names' were Bootsie and Alvie, and they took more care of her then the parents did! But in the end, they ended up taking her away.

"I hope nobody ever tells her that...we were the bad guys." Bootsie said sadly

"It won't make no difference." Alvie said sadly with him

A single tear ran from my eye, which I quickly wyped away. Yes, it was a really sad movie, but it's nothing to cry about.

I got up from the ground and went into the kitchen to make myself some supper. I went to the fridge and opened it. Then a little fly flew out of it. I looked inside of it, and there was nothing but a can of soup for colds.

I sighed.

I got the soup out of the fridge and poured it into a bowl. I popped it into the microwave for four minutes, and waited.

When the soup was done, I carefully grabbed it out and put it on the counter.

"I can't believe i'm doing this." I muttered under my breath

I grabbed it once again and carefully walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. I turned the corner, and into a room. Yuki's room.

"Here." I said looking the other way and giving it to him

He coughed and grabbed the food.

"So, Kyo's finally warming up eh?" He said laughing at his little joke, then coughing once again

"Shut it, just don't expect me to do this ever again." I said turning to walk out of the room

When I was one step away from going out the door, Yuki asked me something.

"How's Tohru going?" He asked me

I turned to him.

"She's doin...ok I guess, she's still sleeping." I said "Why?"

"Because I care, stupid cat." He said taking a mouth-full of soup

I stuck my tounge out at him and walked out the door.

"Stupid rat." I muttered under my breath

"Thanks..." Yuki said coughing "For the soup."

I stopped in my steps. Then I smiled. OK sure I smiled, but you have to have pity for a stupid rat sometimes.

"No problem." I whispered

I walked back downstairs and grabbed my script. I plopped onto the floor and threw it open. Our teacher said to practice our lines for the tough parts. I flipped through the script until I got to the part where Pirelli walkes in. I silently muttered my lines and said his lines in my head. I muttered some more and pretended to slice his neck open. What really stinks is that we don't get to ACTUALLY slice necks open, which was a bummer because I really wanted to slice Shigure's neck open. I laughed.

"To bad I guess." I muttered once again

Speaking of Shigure, he hasn't really been to ANY of our practices. When I asked him why, he just said that when he was in high school, they had the same exact play with the same exact lines. But I don't believe it, I just think he's just a lazy bum. Tohru believes it though, she got all giddy (like usual) and started congragulating him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mph." I heard someone mutter

Right away I knew it was Tohru waking up from her nap. I just continued to read my script.

"Um Kyo-Kun?" She asked, knowing I was in the room "C-Can I have some help?"

I forgot her leg was still hurt! I put my script on the ground and went to the couch to help her up. I couldn't get too close though.

I grabbed her arm and helped her sit up on the couch. She sighed.

"This must be a pain for you." She said putting her head in her hands "I'm so clumsy."

I shook my head.

"No, your not a pain." I said

She just sighed again.

"Hey Tohru, Hatori came and checked up on you, and says that your fine." I said "And he also says that I can dance!"

She lifted her head.

"REALLY!" She said happily "THAT'S WONDERFUL KYO-KUN!"

I smiled.

"Do you want to practice later?" She asked me

She must have think I had a confused look, which I did.

"OH sorry! I mean do you want to practice dancing later?" She asked once again

I blushed.

"UM YEA SURE!" i said a little too excidedly

She just smiled back at me.

"So what should I make for supper?" She asked me

I totally forgot we were out of food.

"Uh, we sorta ran out of food." I said rubbing the back of my head

"No rice?" She asked

I nodded.

"No cod?" She asked

I nodded again.

"No-" She said until I interupted

"We don't have any food." I said

"What about the soup in the fridge?" She asked

I froze.

"Yea, um, about that..." I sputterd, trying to make up a lie "It's um..."

I didn't have anything.

"I..gave it to...Yuki..." I said quietly "Cuz' he's sick and all.."

"AWW!" She cooed "THATS WAS SO NICE OF YOU!"

I slapped my face.

"I'll find us something." I said "I'll be right back."

I stepped out the door to outside and went to go get something to eat. I though I would go to a restraunt real fast and pick something up.

I went to my favorite restraunt and got some rice, cod, stew, and more rice, so this way, we would have some leftovers for tommorrow. Or at least until we went grocery shopping. When the food was ready, and man in a chef hat and apron handed it to me. I took it and ran out of the store.

When I got back to Shigure's house, I plopped down onto the table next to Tohru. I put the bags onto the table and opened them. I grabbed two sets of chopsticks out of the bag and handed one to Tohru. I took the food out and handed a cup of rice to Tohru. I grabbed the cod and stew out and handed half of it to her.

Then Shigure walked in.

"OH GOOD!" Shigure said giddily "I'M STARVING!"

I glared at Shigure.

"Go find your own food you ungrateful bum." I said between a mouthful of rice "This is for me and Tohru."

"YOUR SO MEAN!" Shigure said

After me and Tohru were done eating, she checked how her leg was doing. She bent it carefully back and forth.

"Hey Kyo-Kun, since my leg is better.." She said "Would you like to dance?"

"Uh..." I stammered "S-"

Tohru gasped.

"Look Kyo-Kun!" She said pointing out the window "It's beautiful out!"

I looked out the window to see the sun setting in the horizon. Tohru grabbed my arm and ran out the door. She smiled at me.

"So do you want to dance?" She asked me

"Y-yea." I muttered

She put her hands around my waist and I put mine around hers. As music started to play, we slowly danced to the music.

"I know this is..weird, but i've never danced with anyone before." Tohru said

"Me neither." I said back

As "Little Priest" played, me and Tohru danced to the music. She started to laugh as me and her swung around on the porch in the sunset. I laughed back with her.

It felt weird to finally dance. I meen, when I was a little kid, I always thought dancing was for girls.

I laughed some more.

We both danced until the sun was gone, and the moon arose from the pitch black sky. Stars popped out from nowhere as me and Tohru kept dancing.

Me and her laughed more and more. We laughed so much, we both collapsed onto the porch. As out laughs faded into the moonlight, we both turned our heads tword each other. I smiled, and she smiled back. As my eyes faded into hers, I felt like the world was at peace, like nothing could ever hurt me. Then we both fell into a peaceful sleep, as the song "Green Finch and Linnen Bird" played on the CD.

I dreamed that someday, me and Tohru would finally be together.

Hey guys! I hope u liked the newest chapter! Sooo yea! Personally, this is one of my most favorite chapters. So yea that's bout' it!

_**~FairFarren all, **_

_**Going Mad Hatter354 :^)**_


	9. Down the Rabbit hole

Ch 9 Down the Rabbit hole

Hey everyone! I'm very very bord right now, and am very hyper! But I hope u still like this chapter! Haha anyway, I got a bunch of new reveiws (Very happy btw) and would say they were amazing! And I just want to say I know some things in my story are not in the manga, but Idk...I just want to keep it the way it is. But back on the lighter topic! Hope u like chapter 9! (And i'm SOOOO SORRY I didn't update til now! My power was off like...all week, we had no electricity, and I couldn't go on the internet! XD I WAS DEPRIVED! Haha anyway, to top it off, I had MAJOR writers block! XD X2) haha anyway, like i said before, heres chapter 9!

Tohru's P.O.V

I must have fallen asleep outside. I felt a slight breeze as I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself and curled up into a ball. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Kyo-Kun laying infront of me, sleeping quietly.

He looked...what's the word...cute. He looked like a cat curled up into a ball, like cats do when they sleep. I saw him shiver slightly. I smiled.

Then suddenly, I got a strange feeling. Not a good feeling, a bad one. I feel like i'm forgetting something, something important...

SCHOOL! OH MY GOSH WERE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

I shot up, grabbed Kyo-Kun's arm, and shook him.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" I yelled while shaking him wildly "WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

He just mumbled.

I had to think of something for him to get up.

"WERE GOING TO MISS LUNCH!" I said still shaking him "AND I THINK WERE HAVING FISH STICKS!"

He just mummbled and rolled over.

Think Tohru, think. What does he hate the most.

I GOT IT!

I got up quietly and went into the fridge. This will wake him up for sure!

I grabbed the leftovers from yesterday, which, contained a little leak.

I laughed.

I rememebr yesterday when Kyo-Kun found out that the food had a leak in it. He just hissed at it, grabbed his rice, and just ate that instead.

I grabbed a big piece of leak from the food and shut the fridge. I tiptoed back outside and sat down next to Kyo-Kun. If this didn't get him up, I don't know what would. I opened his mouth up a tiny bit, stuck the bug, slimy piece of leak into his mouth, and shut it. His eyes popped open. He shot up and spit the slimy leak out of his mouth.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He yelled "IT'S DESGUSTING!"

He stuck out his tounge and tried to wype the taste from it.

"I'M SORRY BUT WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled back

He quickly turned hs head tword me with his tounge still sticking out, then, his eyes got huge. We both shot up and ran inside. I ran to my room and he ran to his. We quickly got dressed and ate the leftover rice. I wyped a grain from my mouth and hurridly grabbed my backpack. Then me and Kyo-Kun ran out the door.

When we got to school, everyone was just walking into the doors to go to there classes. Just made it!

Me and Kyo-Kun went to all our classes. Before I knew it, it had been time to go to rehersals! I sighed. We have a bunch of homework though.

We all got into cosumes and went onto the stage.

"As you all know, this is our LAST rehersal!" Our teacher said happily "So, we will be having our play tommorrow!"

We all cheered.

"Ok people, get ready to go over the whole play today!" She said happily

Then Shigure walked in.

"I'm here!" He said happily

"And you'r late." Teacher hissed "But i'm glad that you at least decided to show up this time."

He nodded and went to change into his costume. When he was done, we all got into positions. The first thing we did was the "No Place like London" Scene. So the prop artists put the boat onto the stage and Kyo-Kun and Damen took there places. They sang and did all the motions, and to tell you the truth, it actually felt like I was watching the movie! After they were done we all got ready for the scene where Sweeney Todd comes into Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

I took a deap breath in, then out, in, then out. I took my rolling pin, and got ready to sing. I went into the "Pie Shop" and sat behind the counter and fiddled with the pie props like I was supposed to. Then "Sweeney Todd" Walked into the shop. He looked strangly at me and turned around to leave before I bolted up.

_***Gasp* "A CUSTOMER!" I belted out, running tword Kyo-Kun "WAIT WHATS YOUR RUSH WHERE'S YOUR HURRY? You gave me such a fright I thought ye' was a ghost, come on have a seat sit ya down, SIT! I all I meant was that I havn't seen a customer in weeks, whould you like a pie sir?"**_

_**He looked at me weirdly, sitting down.**_

_**"Do forgive me if me' heads a little vague. What is that? But you'd think we had the plague, from the way the people- keep avoidin'- no you don't! Heaven knows i've tried sir! But there's no one comes to even to inhale, right you are sir, would you like a drop of ail?" I asked as I set a cup and a meat pie down infront of him "Mind you I could hardly blame them, these are probably the worst pies in London, I know who nobody care to take them , I should know, I make them, but good, no, the worst pies in London-Even that's polite, the worst pies in London-If you doubt it take a bight!" **_

_**Sweeney Todd takes a big bight out of the pie, and gags.**_

_**"Is that just desgusting? You have to concede it, Its nothing, but crusting, here drink this you'll need it, the worst pies in London-And no wonder with the price of MEAT-what it is, when you get it-Never thought I'd live to see the day men'd think it was a treat, finding poor animals, wot' are dyin in the street." I said walking around the kitchen "Mrs. Mooney has a Pie Shop, does her buisness but I noticed something weird, lately all her neighbors cats have disappeared, have to hand it to her-wot' it calls-interprize-poppin pussies into pies, wouldn't do in my shop! Just the though of its anough to make you sick, and i'm tellin ya' those pussie cats' are quick." I sang taking a deep breath**_

_**"No denying timse is hard sir- even harder than the worst pies in London. Only lard and nothing more-is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty, it looks like its molting and tastes like-well pitty a woman alone, with limmited wind, and the worst pies in Londooonn. Ah, sir, times is hard, time is haaaaard." I sang squishing a bug that crawled across the table (It was fake, and I only pretended to squash it.)**_

Everyone stould up in there seats and cheered and cheered. They all clapped as hard as they could! I felt really proud. Me and Kyo-Kun grabbed hands and went to the front of the stage and bowed. We let go of our hands and went to do the next scene.

Kyo's P.O.V

I was tired.

I sighed and sat down in my chair as I watched Uo sing her stupid song over and over again. I was starting to get sick of that song.

_**"Green Finch and Linnen Bird, Nightingale black bird..." She sang over and over again**_

I leaned back in my seat and put my feet up on the chair infront of me. I rested my head on the back of my chair and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I fell into a dreamful sleep.

(What Kyo's dreaming)

I felt odd.

I looked down. I was wearing a blue dress with ribbons and frilly laces.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I screamed as I threw my hands in the air

Then I saw a white rabbit with a blue waist coat and a pocket watch. He pointed to his watch and hopped away on all fours. And it was really weird because the rabbit looked just like Momiji! I just shrugged and followed the rabbit. He jumped down the hole and I did the same. I dodged pianos' and falling chairs and couches. Furniture flew by as my (odd) blue dress flapped in the breeze.

I fell onto a cold hard ground.

I groaned, got up, and went to a table. I found a bottle that said:

Drink me.

So I did. I coughed and gagged as I shrunk down to the ground. I looked up at the table and saw a key. I sighed and found a little cake in a clear, glass box that said:

Eat me.

I took a little bight and I started to grow. I grew and grew and my dress shrunk and shrunk. The dress went down to my knees and was skin tight. I groaned once again and grabbed the key off of the table. I drunk some more of that gross crud and shrunk. I went to a drape and pulled it back. I opened the door and stepped inside of it.

The only reason I knew where a door was and what I had to do was because i'd seen the movie like a thousand times. I stepped onot the tall grass and proceded to find the White Rabbit, Hare, Mad Hatter, or the Cheshire Cat. Even though I knew what was going to happen, I couldn't help but be a tad curious.

I walked until I stumbled into a mushroom. I coughed as I gazed up and saw Hatori in a catipiler costume. I coughed once more.

*Cough* "Hatori, stop it!" *Cough* "I'm gonna' be sick if you keep smoking like that!"

He stopped and looked down at me. He laughed and continued to smoke the long, smokey cigerett pipe.

"Fine whatever." I said "I'm going to try to find somebody else."

I walked and walked and it seemed like the path I was taking would never end. The I stopped in my tracks as I walked up to a big, knarly, tree. I looked up and saw nothing. You would suspect I would see the Cheshire cat, but I didn't. I sighed and continued walking until I heard a voice.

"Why hello there!" Said a soft, girls voice

Why would the Cheshire Cat be a girl? Then I looked down at my dress I was wearing. I'll just forget I said that

I turned around and looked up at the tree. Kisa was curled up in a ball with her cat ears and tail.

"What brings you here strange..." She said looking at me "Boy?"

I smacked my face.

"Yea, i'm a boy." I said "And i'm not at all strange."

Her eyes widened.

"Sure you're not." She said looking away "So what brings you to Underland?"

"Underland?" I asked "I thought this was Wonderland?"

"No, no not the slightest." She said grinning wide "This is UNDERland."

I just shrugged.

"I guess I was wondering if you could take me to the Hare and the Hatter?" I asked her

"Sure." She said jumping from the tree "But that's as far as i'm taking you."

Then she disappeared.

I looked around for a few seconds before she reappeared far ahead of me.

"Coming?" She said sweetly

"I know i'm gonna regret this." I muttered under my breath as I followed her

When we got to an old windmill, she vanished. I continued to walk ahead.

There were two people sleeping on the table. One was sitting in a chair, head in his arms. The other was at the far end of the table with his head down.

The Hare and the Hatter i'm guessing. I walked up to the table. Just then a mouse popped out of a tea cup. It was Yuki.

He sighed.

"It's only a stupid cat." He said getting out of the tea cup, walking tword the Hatter

Yuki crawled up his arm and whispered something in his ear. Then the Hatter shot up, his hat almost flying off of his head.

"KYO-KUN!" He said cheerfully "YOU'VE COME BACK!"

This Hatter wasn't a boy like in the books and movies. It was Tohru.

She got up and walked over to me. She picked me up in her hands and set me down onto the table. I didn't transform! See, thats the good thing about dreams, you can make up whatever you want. But I wonder why I was having this dream?

"Here, eat this." She said, handing me a crumb of cake "It will make you go back to your true size."

I ate it and grew normally.

"Thanks." I said

She just smiled.

"Come!" She said getting grabbing my wrist "I have to give you the tour of Underland!"

Then a black figure on a horse swooped infront of us. Then a whole army of red cards with weapons followed. The horse winnied harshly and kicked his two front hooves in the air. The figure on the horse had light brown hair, a back eyepatch, and was wearing a suit of armor.

It was Kureno!

But why was he riding a horse? And why did he have an army of soldiers behind him?

Stayne.

"In the new Alice in Wonderland, there was a man named Stayne with Long black hair, and eyepatch, a black horse like the one Kureno is riding now, and a suit of armor. He came to capture us and take us to the Red Queen!

Here! Tohru said shoving a vile into my mouth, making me drink the foul substance. I coughed as I grew down to the size of a mouse. Tohru took her hat off and picked me up. She put me on her hat.

"You must travel to the White Queen's castle!" Tohru whispered to me "Hurry!"

She flung the hat like a boomerang. I glided across the air as I turned back and saw Tohru being captured.

I landed under a tree.

I couldn't just let Tohru get captured, but at the size I am right now, I have no choice, than to try to save her later.

I decided to try to take a nap before I went to the White Queen's Castle. It's been a long day. I slipped off of the hat, and then under it. I fell asleep on the soft, green grass.

I woke up to a sniffing sound. I opened my eyes and a dog nose was siffing under Tohru's hat. The dog lifted it up. It was Shigure as a dog! (Baciclly like a human with dog ears, tail, and wet nose.)

I rolled my eyes.

"I've seen this before." I said "You're a talking dog here to take me to the Red Queen right?"

He looked puzzled for a minute.

"How did you know?" Shigure asked tipping his head, making his dog ear flap

"Watch the movie sometime." I said, climbing up his back "And don't forget the hat."

Shigure picked the hat up in his mouth and ran to the Red Queen's castle.

When we got there, Shigure carefully put me down, then trotted off. I (carefully) hopped across the river of floating heads. Not even knowing it, I accidently stepped off of one of the heads' and fell into the river.

Cats' can't swim very well, so you can probably guess that I had a hrad time breathing. As I sunk deaper and deaper into the river in my little form, I couldn't breath. I flailed around, trying to get to the top. I closed my eyes. Then I heard a voice.

"Kyo-Kun..." It said

It was sweet. It sounded like Tohru.

"Kyo-Kun?" It asked now

I held my breath.

Now I felt shaking. Like I was in a little earthquake.

"KYO-KUN?" It yelled, now sounding frantic

My eyes' shot open to see Tohru. She had been shaking me, trying to get me awake.

"Thank gosh!" Tohru said wyping her eyes " I-I though you were..."

Tears started to run down her face.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you..." She said as more tears ran down her face "Went up there."

She pointed to the sky.

I wanted to hug her, and tell her everything was all right. But I can't hug her. But I could tell her, it was all right.

"It's all right Tohru." I said putting my hands' on her shoulders' "Everything is all right."

Hey everyone! Haha hope u liked the 9th chapter! TOMMORROWS THA BIG DAY! It's finally time for the play! And if you're wondering about the whole "Alice in Wonderland" thing, I got really bord and thought: "What if Kyo went to Underland, AND to top it off, was dressed as Alice?" So I made it into this chapter! Hehe and me and FreakyFriday13 were talking by email one day and were talking about instruments. Well then we were like: What if Kyo had an Obo and was playing The Wizard of Oz? Sooo yea! It was hilarious! Bye!


	10. The Play: Part 1

Ch 10 The Play

Part 1

Hey all! Sorry I updated late and all. :D Haha, yea. Sooo I hope you all love the chapter! (This is one of my favorites!) And btw, I know Kyo, Tohru, and all of the other characters are "Out of Character" and I know I didn't put that, but oh well. Sorry to all of you. Anyway, chapter 10! :D Gonna try and make this my longest chapter ever!

Kyo's P.O.V

I hopped out of bed and stretched, yawned, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. I opened a cuboard and grabbed a box of Minnie Wheats. I opened the fridge and grabbed for the milk.

There was none left.

Great, this day was already turning out to be crummy. I just sighed, and grabbed my bowl of milk-less, bland cereal, and took a seat on the couch. I reached for my spoon that was in my bowl, but forgot I didn't grab one. I grunted, stould up, and put my cereal down to go get a spoon. I opened the silverwear droor and looked around for a spoon.

No spoons.

I looked into the sink and saw all the spoons were dirty. I cursed under my breath, and just grabbed a HUGE cooking spoon instead. I slumped down in my seat, and ate my stupid cereal. I crunched and munched on it, while watching Mogetta.

Seriously, I did not get what the point of this show was. I finished my cereal and went upstairs to get dressed. I threw on my black shirt and camo' pants, and pulled on my socks. I went into the bathroom and brunshed my orange ruffly hair, and then my teeth. As I brushed my sharp teeth, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I turned the faucet on and spit into the sink, and washed my toothbrush off. I put my toothbrush away and walked out of the bathroom.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Today was the day of the play, but I really wasn't that 'excited' about it. I went to the door and opened it, then jumped out on the the grass.

"WAIT KYO-KUN!" Tohru said leaping down from the deck after me

She landed head first into the ground right next to my feet. I smacked my face. I put my hand down next to her. She looked up smiling with dirt all over her face. Then she looked down at my hand. She took it and I pulled her up.

"And another thing." I said to Tohru "You can just call me Kyo...if you want that is."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"All right!" She said still smiling "Kyo."

I smiled back. She didn't have to, but, it's like everyone else calls me by my name but her. Except Yuki, who just calls me stupid cat. Then something smacked me in the back of the head, kicked me, and smacked me down to the ground. I groaned as I heard Tohru gasp and start to freak out again.

"Why cruel world?" I moaned some more as I lay my head in the dirt

"That's for having your guard down." I heard Yuki say to me "Honda-San, do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all!" She said in a chipper voice

I slowly go up off of the ground, and grabbed my backpack from the mud. I tried to get all of the mud off of my backpack while Tohru and Yuki kept talking and laughing. I stuck my tounge out at Yuki behind his back. I groaned and put my muddy backpack on.

I looked down at my hand. As it slowly turned into a fist, I had the sudden urge to punch Yuki in the back of the head. I threw my arm in the air, and swung. Yuki zipped around and grabbed my fist, and flipped me down on my back. I cursed and got up.

When we got to school, I went into the boys bathroom and tried to wype up all the mud off me. I took a bunch of paper towels' and wet them down. I bent down and tried to wype my knees off. I got water all over my favorite shirt and pants. Not to mention I HATE water. It's a cat thing.

I just hope I wasn't late for class. Right when I ran out the bathroom door, the bell rang and everyone started running to get to there classes. I made my way to my locker, got my books, and went to English. When I got in the room, I quickly sat in my seat and arranged my books on my desk. I folded my hands in my desk and looked straight at the board, ready to begin class.

Then I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

"OW!" I blurted out grabbing the back of my head

I felt something slimy and sticky. I looked at my hand and saw a piece of paper covered in spit. I almost threw up right then and there. I unfolded the paper and read it.

*Kitty Lover*

I rolled my eyes and threw the spitball into the trashcan. I just couldn't wait until I got the heck out of this place. When the teacher came in, he sat down in his desk.

"Now class, today we will be studying for the upcoming test tommorrow." He said, not taking his eyes off his stack of paper he was fiddling with "This is going to cover everything you have learned this semester, and is ten percent of your grade."

Everyone groaned.

I took out my text book and opened it up. I flipped to the page we were on and looked it over. When the bell rang, everyone grabbed there things and hurried off to there next class. After a couple more classes, I head off for lunch. I found Tohru and Yuki and sat down next to them.

"So.." Tohru said "How was your guys' classes so far?"

I took a bight out of my fishstick.

"Pretty good." Yuki said smiling "And how about you Miss Honda?"

She nodded.

"Same here." She said smiling back

I groaned and put my head on the table, still muching on my fishstick.

"I can't wait til tonight!" Tohru said happily "Momiji, Hatori, Kagura, and all the others are going to be at the play!"

I silently smiled.

"How about you Kyo?" Tohru asked "How are your classes going?"

I put my head up, taking another bight out of my lunch.

"OK." I said with my mouth full "I guess.."

She smiled at me.

"That's good!" She said

We continued to eat lunch until the bell rang. Everyone got up, put there trays away, and went to there lockers'. I opened mine up and got out my textbooks. I rummaged around in my locker until I found my notebook with the sticker of a little black cat on it.

_**After all the classes' and homework...**_

I sighed as I made my way out the doors of the school. I slung my 'heavy as a boulder' backpack onto my shoulder and hopped onto the sidewalk. As I made my way home, I saw a little sign.

"Free Books."

I shrugged and made my way up to the little stand that had the books on it. I picked the first book up, and read the title aloud.

"Potty training for dogs."

I smirked and stuffed it into my bag. I am so going to give that to Shigure when his birthday comes. I picked the next book up and read that title aloud.

"50 delicious recipes for leak!"

I stuck my tounge out at it and put it on the ground, and picked the next book up. Before I knew it, I had gone through the whole pile. I looked at my watch.

4:00

"Wow." I said to myself "Has it been an hour already?"

I grabbed the books I had picked out from the pile, put them into my bag, and made my way home. When I walked in the door, I took my bag and coat off and jumped onto the couch and grabbed the TV remote. I turned the TV on and looked under what movies' were on tonight.

"Let's see." I murmured to myself "13 going on 30, Vampire's Assistant, Scream 2, Ponyo, Pirates of the Caribbean 3, blah, blah, blah, blah, bl-OOHH!."

I punched the numbers 49 in and threw the remote aside.

"You remind me of the babe." Jareth's voice boomed through the speakers

"What babe?" A goblin asked

"Babe with the power." Jareth said again

"What power?" Another goblin asked

"Power of voodoo!"

"Who do?"

"You do!"

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!"

Then suddenly, for some unknown reason, I started singing with the song.

"I saw my baby, cryin hard as babe could cry, what could I do?" I sang "My baby's love had gone, and left my baby BLUE, NOBODY KNEW!"

I then got up and started dancing.

"WHAT KIND OF MAGIC SPELL TO USE!" I sang while dancing around the living room

"Slime and snails?" A goblin said, pretending it was talking to me

"OR PUPPY DOG TAILS?" I sang spinning around

"Thunder or lightning?" A goblin said again

"AND BABY SAID!" I said as I stopped spinning and put my hand out infront of me, pointing into thin air

But it wasn't thin air. It was Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru. They were standing there, watching me the whole time, as I was singing and spinning around like an idiot. I guess I forgot they were home, and well...

Still in my pose, I blushed and put my hands to my sides. I threw my head down so my hair covered up my goofy expresion. While the music silently played, I could see the three still standing there, frozen like sculptures in a wax museum, with there mouths hanging wide open.

I folded my arms and waited for them to laugh in my face.

I looked up and saw them now smiling. Well...Tohru was smiling. Yuki and Shigure had there cheeks puffed up and then they were holding there gutts.

Then they burst.

"AHAHAHAHA!" They both laughed as they fell to the ground

"YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!" Yuki squeeled as he rolled around on the floor, barely catching his breath

"SHUT IT WILL YA." I yelled as I ran to my room "I'M GONNA GET READY FOR THE PLAY, SO ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Even thought the play wasn't for another...two hours or so. I ran into my room and slammed the door so loudly, it shook my lamp and made it fall to the ground. I locked my door and hopped into my bed angrelly. I put my head into my pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" I screamed "I HATE EVERYONE!"

Then before I knew it, everything was silent.

I opened my eyes and everything around me was gone. I sat up in my bed, only to find that my bed was a giant Fruit Loop. I was puzzled for a moment, but then I looked down. I was floating in a giant lake of milk. I looked at the end of my bed, and saw an oar. I picked it up, and paddled over to the door. It magicly opened, and I floated out into more milk. I shrugged and paddled some more, until I reached the stairs. The Fruit Loop I was on went down the stairs, and into the living room. The milk river stopped at the couch. I stepped out of the colorful cereal, and onto the...grass?

I stepped onto the ground, which turned out to be grass with yellow flowers spread across the living room. Then out of nowhere, I heard music.

"_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away, I want you back, I want you back.." _A man sang softly

I slowly walked among the grass and folowed the music, into the kitchen.

"_My neighbors think I'm crazy, But they don't understand, you're all I have, you're all I have.._" The man silently sang

When I stepped into the kitchen, it was bigger, much, much bigger. There was grass and flowers far as the eye could see. The only thing in the kitchen besides the flowers and grass, was the fridge. The kitchen now suddenly was an open field, quiet, soothing music, filling the air. I put my hand infront of my face to shield the sun out of my eyes. I now saw a man, sitting under a tree with a guitar, singing the slow song.

"_At night with the stars that light up my room, I sit by myself, talking to the moooo-oooon, tryin' to get to yooooo-oooou, in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me to!_"

I started walking tword the man with the guitar, hoping he could tell me how I got here. When I got to the man, he was strumming his guitar, not looking up to see who was there. When he was done strumming his guitar, he finally looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Kyo." The man said "I've been expecting you."

I looked at him questionfully.

"But I don't know you." I said to the man

"Oh, but I know you." The man said smiling

I tilted my head.

"Do you have a name?" I asked

"Can't remember." He said looking at his guitar "All I do remember is you, and this here guitar."

"Oh." I said plopping down beside him

We sat in silence for a minute or two.

"You're really good at singing." I said looking down

The man looked at me and smiled.

"You are too Kyo." The man said

I looked at him, and looked down again.

"No, i'm not." I said "I'm not good at anything."

The man handed me his guitar.

"Let's see." The man said smiling

I hesitated for a moment, but then I took the guitar out of his hands.

"Play something." The man said

I started playing the guitar and singing.

"_Today I don't feel like doin anything._" I sang quietly "_I just wanna' lay in my bed._"

The man nodded and smiled.

"_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone, cuz' today I don't feel like doin' anything._" I sang a little louder

"Good, good!" The man said as I gave the guitar back to him "See, you are good at something."

I put my head down.

"Yea, that's it." I said

He frowned.

"Boy, you gotta' stop putting yourself down all the time!" The man said putting a hand on my shoulder "You gotta lift yourself up! Show the world who's boss!"

I lifted my head up.

"Just cuz' you're cursed, doesn't meen you ain't human!" He said smiling at me "Everyone is different! You just gotta' look inside yourself!"

I looked at him.

"Everyone is different!" He said "Nobody is perfect!"

I looked down again.

"Not everyone is gonna' like you in life kid. Understand?" He said

I shot my head up.

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" I hissed "YOU DON'T THINK I HAVN'T? NOBODY LIKE'S ME BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT! I'M A FREAK AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!"

He smiled at me.

"You have plently of friends." He said

"YEA?" I said "LIKE WHO?"

He snapped his fingers, and figures appeard in the air.

"Like them." He said pointing tword the figures

I saw Shigure, Yuki, Kagura, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and all the other zodiac members.

"And her." The man said snapping his fingers once again

Tohru appeard infront of me.

"Especially her." The man said smiling and looking at the girl "She know how you feel the most."

I looked away and winced.

"She knows how you feel Kyo. You could say she's like you." He said looking over at me "And the sooner you relize, that, the better."

I looked up.

"I understand that." I said folding my arms "But I-"

"I know you love her Kyo." He said looking at the figures in the sky

I slowly looked over at him.

"DO NOT!" I said blushing

He nodded.

"You have to tell her Kyo." He said

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" I hissed, still blushing

"You wanna' know what's gonna' happen if you don't tell her Kyo?" He asked

I looked at him, my face softening. He snapped his fingers, and the Tohru figure in the sky, disappeard. My eyes widened.

"And you know what's gonna' happen if you don't open up to the world?" He asked

I shook my head.

He snapped his fingers again, but this time, one by one, the members of the zodicac started disappearing. I got up from the ground. He stould up right next to me.

"You have to open up what's inside of you , and share it with the world, Kyo.

"My arteries?" I asked weirdly

"No, Kyo." He said "Not your arteries."

"Oh." I said

"You have to open up and share your feelings with others." He said "Or else, nobody is going to understand."

I nodded.

"I understand." I said

"Good." He said "You can wake up now."

I shot up in bed. The light was shining on me, and birds were chirping. I wrung my hand through my hair and gave a relieving sigh.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself

I looked over at my clock. An hour had already passed. That means I only have one hour until the play started.

"Better get ready." I said getting up out of bed.

I went over to my window and looked outside.

"I know what I have to do." I said "Thanks to the man with no name."

*Pets a fat orange cat*

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! This is only Part 1, so the play will be in the next Chapter, trust me! Please, leave comments! I love to get them! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! :3 Well, Aravua!

*Cat meows*

Shush Fluffy!


	11. The Play: Part 2

Ch 11 The Play

Part 2

Hey everyone! Hope you liked Chapter 10! This is part 2 of three! And if you guys could reveiw, telling me what Chapter you guys want me to end the story on, that would be great! Cuz I have no clue when to stop this story! XD Anywho, enjoy chapter 11! :D

Tohru's P.O.V

I felt really bad. I just stould there and smiled, while he felt embarassed, angry, and...well..I don't know what he really felt, because i'm not Kyo. As I sat on the couch, thinking about what to do, Yuki and Shigure were still talking about what Kyo did.

"Phh did you see his face when he saw us?" Shigure said laughing

"Yes, it was hilarious." Yuki said "Even though I don't like to laugh infront of others, I couldn't help myself to laugh at that!"

I turned around and looked at the two. I knew I had to do something, because it's not really nice to laugh at others. Mom always told me, if you don't like being made fun of, nobody else would either. I stould up and went over to Yuki and Shigure.

"Guys." I said "I-I don't think it's right."

They both looked puzzled.

"I meen about picking on Kyo." I said with my arms at my side "I don't think it's right that you're making fun of him like that. Put yourselves' in Kyo's footsteps. Would you like to be made fun of?"

Yuki and Shigure looked at each other, then back at me. Then they shook there heads.

"Yea." I said "Neither would I."

"And Tohru, there's something me and Yuki wanted to ask." Shigure said

"When did you start calling that stupid cat by his name?" Yuki asked

"He's not stupid." I said crossly "And he said I could call him by his name...if I wanted."

"I see." Shigure said "And another thing."

Yuki and I looked at Shigure with questionful faces.

"Do you love Kyo?" Shigure said with an evil grin

Me and Yuki's eyes got wide, and then Yuki shot his head tword me, like he was wondering the same thing.

"O-OF COURSE NOT!" I said blushing and waving my arms "W-WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Yuki gave a relieved sigh.

"No reason." Shigure said "It just seems...like Kyo-"

"I THINK I'M GOING TO GET READY FOR THE PLAY!" I said still blushing and running up the stairs

I ran into the first room I saw, and slammed the door behind me. I gave a sigh, and slowly made my way to the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs, and sat down.

I put my head in my hands and layed down. At least I wasn't in the living room anymore. Now I kind of feel bad that I didn't let Shigure finish his sentence, but I really didn't want to know how he was going to finish it.

Then I heard someone in the room.

I looked up, and saw Kyo looking at me by his window. We looked at each other for a minute or so, and then he finally said something.

"Um.." He said, still looking at me "Hi?"

"I'M SORRY!" I yelped "SHIGURE AND YUKI WERE TALKING AND THEN SHIGURE ASKED ME A QUESTION, AND I GOT EMBARASSED, AND RAN TO THE FIRST ROOM I SAW!"

Kyo's eyes were big, and still looking at me.

"All I said was hi." He said now looking out the window again

"YES." I said "I-I'm sorry, i'll leave."

"NO!" Kyo said as he flipped around "I meen, I.."

Kyo started to blush and look down, so his hair was covering his face.

"I just need to tell you something." Kyo said "Something important."

That's never a good way to start a sentence.

"Yea?" I asked nervously

"I.." Kyo said now looking up at me, still blushing "L-"

"HELLO?" Shigure said cheerfully, knocking on Kyo's door "KKYOOO YOU THERE?"

We both looked over to the door. I could hear Kyo mumble something, but I couldnt hear what it was. Then the door flew open. I flashed up and dashed under Kyo's bed. I peeked out a tiny bit so I could see.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for making fun of you behind your back!" Shigure said happily and perfecty normal "Anyway, I just wanted to say i'm sorry!"

"Sure, yea, whatever." Kyo said looking out the window again "I don't care."

"So I can make fun of you some more, and laugh?" Shigure asked excidedly

Kyo sighed.

"Whatever.." He said putting his hands in his arms and laying them on the window seal.

"HEY YUKI!" Shigure called down the stairs "HE SAID IT WAS OK!"

Then Shigure ran out of Kyo's room. Kyo looked up, and then to the floor to look at me. My head was a little out undeneith the bed. He shook his head and looked out the window again.

"Hey Kyo." I said "What were you going to say before Shigure came in?"

He looked back at me with his red eyes.

"I..." He was about to say "J-Just never mind."

Then he walked out of his room.

"I'm going to go to school to get my costume and other junk on." He said stopping at his doorway, and turning his head slightly twords me without turning around

Then he walked down the stairs. Then after a few moments, I heard the door slam hardly.

"Kyo.." I said sadly

Kyo's P.O.V

"Stupid Shigure.." I mumbled under my breath as I fast walked to the school

"Kyo, you still have to tell her." A man's voice said in a far away voice "Remember...

"Well, what if I don't want to, HUH?" I asked "SHE'LL PROBABLY LAUGH IN MY FACE!"

Just then a little boy stopped to look at me talking to myself.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I hissed at the boy

Then his mom came and covered the little boy's ears up and walked away. I relised I had made my way to the park. I looked around and found a bench to sit on.

"You know Tohru wouldn't do that, Kyo." The voice said again "She's too nice of a person."

"That's right." I answered almost imidiatly "And I'm not. Why would she like someone like me?"

"Because." The voice said "You're always nice to her, and you help her in bad situations."

I shook my head.

"So." I said "That still doesn't meen she likes me."

"Man, have you ever seen the way she looks at you, or the way she smiles at you?" The voice replied "She loves you, dude!"

"You know what?" I asked "Why don't you just get out of my head."

"I'm not in your head, Kyo." The voice said "I'm right beside you."

I looked to my left.

"Liar." I said

"Why don't you look to your RIGHT." The voice said

I looked tword my right and saw a man in a hat and a guitar.

"HOLY CRUD!" I yelled "Y-YOU'RE THE GUY FROM MY DREAM!"

He nodded.

"Tell her Kyo." He said smiling "I have to go now, but i'll always be watching to make sure your fine."

"Before you go." I said "May I ask, who exactally are you?"

"Good bye, Kyo." He said

He then tipped his hat, and started floating up into the air with his guitar.

"Remember!" He said as he vanished into the sky

I put both hands on the back of my head and stould up and looked into the sky.

"Guardian Angel." I whisperd, smiling to myself "Thanks."

I ran all the way to school.

When I got there, I burst through the doors and ran to the costume storage with all the costumes and props. I went over to my rack where my costume was. I grabbed it, and looked over to Tohru's rack. Her costume was gone. That must meen that she's here! Alot of the cotumes' were gone, so that must meen almost everyone is here. So I got here just in time.

I went into the dressing rooms, put my costume on, and grabbed the black and white hair spray. I first got my gel, and squirted a bog glob of it in my hand, and messed my hair up. I got the black halloween spray and made my hair black. Then I got the white one, and put a long, white streak in my hair.

I ran out of the dressing rooms, and went into the gym where everyone else was. The stage had been all set up. I saw Shigure and Yuki were already here. But I didn't see Tohru.

"HURRY PEOPLE!" I heard teacher say "THE PLAY IS IN 10 MINUTES, AND PEOPLE SHOULD BE SHOWING UP ANY MINUTE!"

Just as she said, people started to show up in pairs of two, and three. Then the groups started getting bigger until the whole Gym was filled to the brim with loud people. Everyone took there seat in the foldable chairs, and waited for the Play to start.

I needed to find Tohru.

"TOHRU!" I yelled, not daring to get close to the croud of people behind the stage

Just then I saw Tohru turn her head around and look at me. She smiled and made her way over to me.

"Hi Kyo!" She said "You made it!"

"Tohru." I said as I grabbed her shoulders "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes

"I-" I said as I got cut of, once again

"GET INTO YOUR POSSITIONS PEOPLE!" Teacher yelled "THE PLAY IS ABOUT TO START!"

I winced.

"I-I'll tell you later." I said, looking into her eyes "I promise this time."

I got into my position with Damen. I glared at him, still mad about the whole Tohru thing.

"Good luck." He said sneering at me

"Right back atcha'." I hissed

"I just wanted to say thank you for all the people who took there time and came to this show tonight!" Our teachers voice boomed through the micraphone "And now, for your feature presentation: SWEENEY TODD!"

Everybody clapped and whistled. Then everything got quiet as the curtains opened. Everything was dark, and Damen and I stould completly still, until a spotlight came on us.

_**I have sailed the world beheld it's wonders, from the dardinells to the mountains of Peru, but theres no place like London!" The boy sang**_

_**"No theres no place like London..." I sang back as I came right up next to him**_

_**(Spoken)**_

_**"**_**Mr. Todd?" He said looking at me**

_**"You are young, life has been kind to you...you will leeeaaarrrnnnn." I sang to him**_

**Then there was a long pause.**

_**"Theres a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and it's morals arn't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London." I sang, looking infront of me "At the top of the world in a privliged few making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning filth into greed I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders for the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru, but theres no place like London..."**_

Damen looked at me. There was a long pause with music still playing. We got off the 'ship' and walked into the 'streets.'

_**"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful." I sang"A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautifuuulll, and she was virtuous, and he was...niave..."**_

Damen stood there for a moment, in a sad sorta' way.

_**"There was another man who saw, that she was beautiful...a pious vulture of the law, and with a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate, then there was nothing but to wait." I sang, staring at nothing "And she would fall! So soft! So young! So lost, and oh so beautifuuuuuuuuull..."**_

_**"The woman sir, did she surcome?" The fake Anthony asked me**_

Then there was a long pause before I answered.

_**"Oh that was many years ago, I doubt if...anyone would know.." I sang **_

Then there was a moment of silence.

**"I endulge your kindness Anthony, if it wern't for you, I wouldn't be here." I said in a british accent, which, made a bunch of people in the crown giggle. I wanted to smack all of em.' "But, I must be going."**

**"Will I ever see you again?" He asked me**

**"You might see me around Fleet Street I wouldn't wonder." I answered**

**"Well then, this is goodbye." He said putting his hand out to shake mine**

**But as the script says, had to leave him standing there and walk away, so I did. I walked down the stage, and into the croud, and began to sing again, before walking out the gym doors.**

_**"Theres a whole in the world like a great black pit and its filled with people who are filled with (BLEEP) and the verman of the world inhabited..." I sang in a british accent**_

Once I got out of the gym, I could hear everyone clapping. I ran to the secret shortcut to get to the back of the stage. I got to the back of the stage, and got ready for the scene with Tohru and I. I got into my position outside Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. When the curtains opened again, we stould still until the spotlight went back on. I walked into the Pie Shop, and sat down in a chair. Then, Tohru began to sing. She looked over to me, and I got up out of the chair to leave, but then she caught me.

_***Gasp* "A CUSTOMER!" Tohru belted out, running tword Me "WAIT WHATS YOUR RUSH WHERE'S YOUR HURRY? You gave me such a fright I thought ye' was a ghost, come on have a seat sit ya down, SIT! I all I meant was that I havn't seen a customer in weeks, whould you like a pie sir?"**_

_**I looked at her weirdly, and sat back down.**_

_**"Do forgive me if me' heads a little vague. What is that? But you'd think we had the plague, from the way the people- keep avoidin'- no you don't! Heaven knows i've tried sir! But there's no one comes to even to inhale, right you are sir, would you like a drop of ail?" She asked as she set a cup and a meat pie down infront of me "Mind you I could hardly blame them, these are probably the worst pies in London, I know who nobody care to take them , I should know, I make them, but good, no, the worst pies in London-Even that's polite, the worst pies in London-If you doubt it take a bight!" **_

_**I took a big bight out of the pie, and gagged.**_

_**"Is that just desgusting? You have to concede it, Its nothing, but crusting, here drink this you'll need it, the worst pies in London-And no wonder with the price of MEAT-what it is, when you get it-Never thought I'd live to see the day men'd think it was a treat, finding poor animals, wot' are dyin in the street." She said walking around the kitchen "Mrs. Mooney has a Pie Shop, does her buisness but I noticed something weird, lately all her neighbors cats have disappeared, have to hand it to her-wot' it calls-interprize-poppin pussies into pies, wouldn't do in my shop! Just the though of its anough to make you sick, and i'm tellin ya' those pussie cats' are quick."**_

_**"No denying timse is hard sir- even harder than the worst pies in London. Only lard and nothing more-is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty, it looks like its molting and tastes like-well pitty a woman alone, with limmited wind, and the worst pies in Londooonn. Ah, sir, times is hard, time is haaaaard." She sang squishing a bug that crawled across the table (It was fake, and sheI only pretended to squash it.)**_

After that, we sang a few more songs, and got ready for Pirelli's Elixer Scene. Tohru was now dressed up in a different Dress, and I was dressed up in a little different suit. Her dress was reddish and somewhat poofy with a hat, and I was wearing a white poofy shirt, a gray vest, and black pants, with my black belt and fake razors tucked in my belt. I carefully went through the crowd of people, making sure I didn't bump into anybody. We went infront of the fake little stage where there was a sign that said: Pirelli's Miricle Elixer!

Then music started playing, and Yuki came out with a hat on, showing a little of his blonde wig underneith. The fake crowd of people pretended to look interested in what was going on, and then Yuki started singing.

_**"Ladies' and Gentlemen, may I hat your attention pa' lease? Do you wake every morning, shame and dispare, to descover your pillow is covered with hair, what not ought to be there?" Yuki sang "Well Ladies' and Gentlemen from now on you can wake at an ease, you need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miricle marvoulous rare!"**_

All the girls' in the croud started screaming in a fan-girl way, and waved there arms.

_**"**__**Gentlemen you are about to see something that arose from the dead-On the top of my head!" Yuki said taking his hat of, making long, blonde hair fall out from underneith it, and everyone start to laugh "Twas Pirelli's Miricle Elixer, that's what did the trick sir, true sir, true.**_ _**Was is quick sir, did it in a tick sir, just like an Elixer OT' to do!"**_

_**I looked at Yuki strangly.**_

_**"Wanna buy a bottle Mr.? Only costs a pennie guarenteed!" Yuki said handing a bottle of yellow-dyed watter to a man in the fake crowd "Does Pirell's stimulate the growth sir, you can have my oath sir, Tis' unique! Rub a minute, stimulatin' innit'? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!"**_

_**Then I started singing right as a bottle got bassed to me.**_

_**"Pardon me mam' what's that aweful stench?" I sang/asked Mrs. Lovett**_

_**"Are we standin' near an open trench, pardon me, sir, what's that aweful stench?" Tohru sang**_

_**"Must be standin' near an open trench." I sang back**_

_**"Buy Pirelli's Miricle Elixer, anythin' what's slick sir, soon sprouts curls. Buy Pirelli's Miricle Exilxer, soon you'll have the pick, sir, of the girls! Wanna buy a bottle Missis?" Yuki sang**_

"I WANT YOU TOBY!" A fangirl screamed from the audience

Then a bunch of other girls started doing the same thing. I just rolled my eyes and cotinued my part.

_**"What is this?" I asked**_

_**"What is this?" Tohru asked with me**_

_**"Smells like Pee." I sang**_

_**"Smells like-PHEW!" Tohru sang smelling the bottle**_

_**"Looks like pee." I sang taking the bottle**_

_**"Wouldn't touch it if I were you dear." Tohru sang to a lady next to her**_

_**"This is pee, pee with ink." I sang**_

_**"Let Pirelli's stimulate your roots sir." Yuki sang giving a man a bottle**_

_**"Keep it off your boots sir, eats right through." I sang to a guy next to me as he nodded in agreement**_

_**"Yes, get Pirelli's! Use a bottle love it! Ladies seem to love it!" Yuki sang**_

_**"Flies do to." Tohru sang back**_

Everyone clapped once again.

"We will now have intermition. There is popcorn and other snacks outside the gym doors." Our teacher said through the loud micraphone "Thank you."

Once everyone left, I went to find Tohru. Right when I saw her, talking to Uo and Hana, I was going to go over to her, but then Damen walked right infront of me.

"Nice singing." He said "For a cat."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I said trying to get around him

"I'm sure you don't." He said sarcasticly

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" I hissed "NOW LET ME GET THROUGH!"

"I saw you." He said "I saw you turn into a cat."

"I think you're delusional." I said

"I SAW YOU!" He said "AND I'LL PROVE IT!"

"Phh." I said "And how are you going to do that?"

"I will." He said "Just you watch."

I shook my head and pushed his out of the way. Right when I got to Tohru though, my teachers voice was once again on the microphone.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" She said "YOU MAY NOW TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

I slapped my face and got into my possition. We went through a bunch of scenes, and then it was time for Little Priest. Tohru came up to me when the play started, and handed me a fake glass of ail. This was the scene I got to finally dance with Tohru! Even though I kinda, forgot to mention to teacher that I could dance now, It's a little too late. She'll just find out for herself I guess..

_**"Seems a down right shame." Tohru sang beautifuly**_

_**"Shame?" I sang looking at the 'ail'**_

_**"Seems an aweful waist...such a nice plum frame, whats 'is name has..had...has! Nor it can't be traced, buisness needs a lift, debts' to be earased, think of it as thrift, as a gift, if ya' get my drift!" She sang "Seem's an awful waist, I meen, with the price of meat, what it is, when you get it, if you get it."**_

_**"AH!" I said lifting my head up**_

_**"Good ya' got it! Take for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop, buisness never better only using pussy cats and toast! And a pussy's only good for maybe six of seven at the most! And i'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!**_

Then we both sang together.

_**"Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion!" I sang to her**_

_**"Well it does seem a waist..." She sang back**_

_**"Emantly practicle and appropriate as always..." I sang "Mrs. Lovett how I've lived without you all these years I'll never KNOW! How delectible, also undetectible, How joice how RARE!**_

_**"Think about it, Lot's of gentlemen'll soon be coming for a shave, won't they? Think of em' all as pies." She said as we walked to the window and looked at all the people outside**_

_**"HOW CHOICE, HOW RARE!" I sang "For what's the sound of the world out there?**_

_**"What Mr Todd, what Mr. Todd, what is that sound?" She asked me **_

_**"Those crunching noises PERVADING THE AIR!" I sang as I grabbed her and started to dance**_

_**"Yes Mr. Todd, yes Mr. Todd, yes all around!" She sang dancing with me**_

_**"Its man devouring man my dear.." I sang as we stopped dancing**_

_**"AND WHO ARE WE TO DENY IT IN HERE!" We both sang**_

**"These are desprite times Mrs. Lovett, and desprite measures are called for." I said**

**"Here we are now, hot out of the oven." She said pulling a meat pie from her "oven"**

**"**_**What is that?" I sang once again**_

_**"Its priest, have a lil' priest." She said giving me the pie**_

_**"Is it really good?"**_

_**"Sir, its too good at least, then again they dont commit sins of the flesh, so its pretty fresh." She sang to me putting her head in her hand**_

_**"Awful lot of fat." I said picking the pie up**_

_**"Only where it sat." She said looking at me**_

_**"Havn't you got poet or somethin like that?" I sang still looking at the pie**_

_**"No y'see the trouble with poet is how do you know it's deceaced, try the priest!" She sang to me**_

_**"Lawyer's rather nice."**_

_**"If it's for a price." **_

_**"Order somethin' else, though, to follow, since no one should swallow it twice." Tohru sang on**_

_**"Anythin' that's lean?" I asked**_

_**"Well if your british or loyal you might enjoy royal marine, anyway it's clean, though of course it tastes of wherever it been!" She sang**_

_**"Is that squire on the fire?" I sang to her**_

_**"Mercy no, sir look closer, you'll notice its grocer!" She sang back**_

_**"Looks thicker, more like vicker!" I bleted out**_

_**"No it has to be grocer, it green..." She echoed**_

_**"The history of the world my love." I sang**_

_**"Save alot of graves, do alot of relatives favors!" She sang to me**_

_**"Is those below serving those up above!"**_

_**"Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors!" She said nodding**_

_**"How gratifying for once to know..." I sang**_

_**"THATS THOSE ABOVE WILL SERVE THOSE DOWN BELOW!" We both sang**_

_**"Have charity to the world my pet!" I sang grabbing her shoulders**_

_**"Yes, yes I know my love." She sang grabbing my shoulders**_

_**"We'll not descriminate great from small, no we'll serve anyone, meaning anyone..." I sang as we twisted around in a circle**_

_**"AND TO ANYONE, AT AAAAALLLLLLL!" We both sang together**_

Everyone clapped. After a few more scenes and some fake blood splurting out from peoples' necks, there was another intermintion. This time, I was going to tell Tohru how I felt. When the curtains closed, I went to go find her backstage again.

Damen's P.O.V (Very short)

I followed Kyo. I made sure that I didn't lose sight of him, because I was going to prove once and for all, that he was a cat. I meen, come on. I saw it with my own eyes! I saw him go up to Tohru. I his behind a box right behind them so they didn't see me.

"Tohru, I need to tell you something." He said

"Ok!" She said smiling

"I've felt this way for a while, and I need to tell you. No matter what happens." Kyo said

She nodded.

'Come ON! Get on with it already!' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"I.." He choked out "Love you."

I sprung out from behind my hiding spot, and pushed Kyo twords Tohru.

Tohru's P.O.V

I felt like everything was going in slow motion. From Kyo telling me he loved me, to Damen pushing Kyo twords me. It was all a blur.

Kyo's eyes were large as he was falling, his arms out infront of him. I tried to move out of the way before he turned into a cat and his secret was reveiled.

But it was too late.

As I fell to the ground, I could feel Kyo fall ontop of me. But then the strangest thing happened.

He didn't turn into a cat.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

Hello everyone! After every chapter, I will now put the words above, so it's easier for everyone to know if the chapter is done or not! ANYWHO, did I leave ya' hanging? It's a toughy ain't it? :3 I made up my own reason for him not turning into a cat. So don't be leaving me comments saying stuff like: OH that's not what happens! You need to put something else! Ect. I made up ma' own reason for the curse. Anyway, hope you guys liked! :D See you in chapter 12! (And if you guys could message me about what chapter to end on, that would be helpful! Cuz I dunno what to end it on!)

~FairFarren all

Going Mad Hatter354 ^-^


	12. The Play: Part 3

Ch 12 The Play

Part 3

Kyo's P.O.V

Why didn't I turn into a cat?

That's what was going through my mind. Over and over again.

Why didn't I turn into a cat?

I looked at Tohru with a shocked face, as she looked at me with hers. Then I relized that I was still ontop of her. I blushed and got up. I turned my head tword Damen, and glared at him.

"Happy?" I asked Damen "I didn't turn into a cat."

"B-But..." He sputtered "I SAW YOU!"

"You don't know how much I want to punch you right now." I hissed "But i'll wait until after the play."

Damen glared at me. Then suddenly, teacher came up to me.

"OK Kyo, this is a change of plans." She said "Alot of the people out there havn't seen Sweeney Todd, and they want Sweeney Todd to kiss Mrs. Lovett."

"WHAT?" Me, and Damen shouted out at the same time

"Hey, it's not my idea." Teacher said shrugging "It's what everyone else wants. So right before you throw Mrs. Lovett into the oven, you will kiss her. Got it?"

I blushed and put my head to my ground, and nodded.

"Good." She said starting to walk away "Now you all get ready!"

I looked over to Damen, and saw him smiling evily at me.

Gerk.

I sighed, and walked over to my postion, not even wanting to look at Tohru, knowing she's probably ready to flip.

Tohru's P.O.V

"Oh my gosh.." I muttered under my breath

I followed Kyo over to the set. I looked over at him, and gave him a half smile, hoping her would look back at me, and smile back.

But he didn't.

My smile faded, and turned into a tiny frown. What else could happen? First Kyo tells me he loves me, then teacher comes over and tells us he has to kiss me. That wasn't the part I was sad about. I-I actually like Kyo, and I really did want to kiss him. But the part I WAS sad about, was that he sounded...well...shocked and disappointed...and then he blushed...

"GET READY FOLKS!" Teacher yelled "THIS IS THE LAST SCENE!"

I took a deep breath in, and out, and got ready for the train wreck to start.

Kyo's P.O.V

Ready to start. The curtains went up.

_"Toby, where are you love?" Tohru sang "Nothins gonna' harm you, not while i'm around..."_

_"Toby, Toby?" I asked in my british accent_

_"Nothins gonna harm you darling, not while i'm around.." Tohru sang_

_*Upstairs in Sweeney Todd's shop, Sweeney Todd's wife, comes in, crazy. What Sweeney Todd didn't know, was that his wife was still alive, but went crazy. Mrs. Lovett had told Sweeney that she had died.*_

_"Beadle, Beadle, no good hiding I saw you. Are you in there still beadle, beadle, beadle, dear beadle beadle deedle deedle deadle dumpling beadle dumpling ba deedle deedle deedle deedle deedle deedle deedle..." Hana sang in a crazy voice (Sweeney's wife)_

_*I ran upstairs into the prop set, like I was supposed to*_

_"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked_

_"Evil it is sir! The stink of evil from below! From HER! She's the devils wife she is! Beware of her sir, the one with no pity in her heart!" She said "Hey, don't I know you Mr?"_

_*Judge Turpin played by Shigure, comes up the stairs*_

_"MR. TODD?" He yelled up the stairs_

_I quickly turned to Hana, and grabbed out my razor. I pretended to slash her throat open quickly, while dramatic sounding music played. Then I stepped on my lever, that makes the person I 'killed' fall through the floor, into the basement, where the meat oven is. Hana safely landed on a mat. I hid my razor as Shigure walked into the room._

_"Where is she?" Shigure asked barging into the room "Johanna?"_

_"Below, your honor. With my neighbor. Thank heavens too, she has seen the error of her ways, and wishes to come back to you." I said in my accent_

_"She has?" He asked_

_"Oh, yes, your lesson was well learned. She speaks only of you, longing for your forgiveness." I said _

_"Than she shall have it!" He siad happily "And she shall be here soon?"_

_"Yes!" I said happily_

_"Excellent my friend!"_

_I pondered a moment._

_"How bout' a shave?" I asked "Sit, sir, sit."_

_*Shigure sits in the chair, and we begin to continue a song from before*_

_"Oh, pretty woman." He sang_

_"Pretty woman, yes!"_

_"Johanna, Johanna."_

_"Pretty Woman, Pretty Woman are a wonder. Pretty Woman!"_

_"Pretty Woman, what would we do for Woman!"_

_"Blowing out candles, or combing out there hair." We both sang "Then they leave."_

_"Even when they," I sang_

_"Even when they," He sang_

_"When they leave you and vanish they there can still remain with you there." We both sang_

_"How seldom is it that someone meets a fellow spirit." Shigure said_

_"With fellow taste, in woman at least.." I said gripping my shaver_

_"What's that?" He asked, turing in his chair to face me_

_"The years no doubt have changed me, sir, but now I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a prisoner in the dark is not particularily memorable." I said, gripping my razor harder_

_"Benjamin Barker!" He said with wide eyes_

_"BEJAMIN BARKER!" I said 'stabbing' him in the neck with my shaver, over and over, splurting fake blood all over the place_

_Once I was done, I sung._

_"Rest now my friend, rest now forever. Sleep now the untroubled, sleep of the angles." I sang, setting the bloody razor on the ground_

_I stepped on the peddle, so his body fell into the basement with the crazy ladies. I sighed and sat into the chair. But then, I heard a screech come from the basement. I perked my head up, and ran to the basement._

Tohru's P.O.V

Shigure grabbed onto my pantleg, with fake blood all over him. I screamed and yelled, until he was finally 'dead'. I heard Kyo coming down the stairs, and grabbed Hana's arms, and attempted to drag her into the fake oven, like I was supposed to. Kyo ran into the basement.

_"What's wrong?" He asked me in his brittish accent_

Boy, did I like that accent.

_"Oh, just this body." I said nudging Shigure with my foot "But I got it."_

_I continued to drag Lucy to the oven._

_"Let me help." Kyo said, grabbing Hana's arms_

_"I-I got it!" I sputtered_

_He suddenly stopped, and looked at the 'dead' body. Then looked at me._

_"She looked vaigly familiar." He said staring at me, then back at the body_

_Then his eyes got wide._

_"Don't I know you, she said." Kyo said looking at Hana, then at me "You knew she lived..."_

_"I was only thinkin' of you." I said in my accent_

_"You lied to me." _

_"No, no, not lied at all, no I never lied."_

_"Lucy, said she took a poison, she did, never said that she died! Poor thing, come she lived but it left her weak in the head, all she ever did there for months was just lye there in bed, should have been in the hospital instead, poor thing," I said fast like_

_"Lucy," He muttered_

_"Yes I lied cause' I LOVE YOU! Yes I love you, could that thing have cared for you like me?" I sang walking twords Kyo_

_"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder yet eminently practical and yet appropriate as always, as you've said repeatedly theres no point in dwelling in the PAST!" He sang "Now come here my love, nothing to fear my love, What's DEAD is DEAD!"_

_Kyo grabbed me, and started to dance with me. I blushed, and we began to sing._

_"The history of the world my pet." He sang to me_

_"Oh, Mr. Todd, Oh, Mr. Todd, leave it to me!" I sang, smiling nervously_

_"Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!" He sang_

_"By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy cozy, by the sea Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy." I sang, still dancing with Kyo in my arms_

_"Life is for the alive my dear, so lets keep living it!" He sang_

_"Just keep living it, really living it!" We both sang_

_We stopped dancing, but Kyo still had ahold of my arms. We looked into each others eyes._

_This was it._

_He put his hands into my hair ever so gently, and brung me to him. Before I knew it, my lips were touching his. I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around mine. We were like that for awhile, then we released. Both our eyes were both on each other. And then, he pushed me into the fake oven, with a mat on the ground._

_"AAAHHH! AHH AHHH AAAAHHH!" I pretended to scream as he shut the door with fire_

Kyo's P.O.V

_I had kissed her. And on purpose this time, not accidentally. And I wasn't a cat. I secretly smiled to myself, and knelt next to Lucy's 'dead body'. I started to sing._

_"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful, and she was vitorious, and he was.." I sang, but not finishing, because Yuki crawled up from the fake sours, and slit my throat, with my razor I had dropped earlier before. He glared at me for killing Mrs. Lovett, dropped the razor, and crawled back into the sours quietly. The ending song played, and the curtains shut, and I knelt next to the bleeding Lucy, blood splurting through my neck._

_The play was over._

Everyone clapped and cheered. Everyone whistled and hooted. I got up, wyped the splurting blood from my neck, and went to get Tohru.

_**END OF CHAPTER 12**_

Hey guys! :3 I REALLY hoped you liked Chapter 12! Yes, not as long as I intended it to be, but I have writers block again. *Swears under breath* ANYWHO, the next chapter will be the last, and I promise, it will be longer than this one! XD Lol *Listens to Sweeney Todd* I think i'm a liiitttlleee TOO obsessed in Sweeney T. XD My friend took my phone, and I said: Do you want me to go Sweeney Todd on you? She said: NOPE! I said: I have a big girl knife, and I can go get it if you want, so then we can play demon barber! And then she gave me my phone. ^-^ Lol Anyway, that's it 4 chapter 12! See you in the last chapter! :D

_**FairFarren, **_

_**Going Mad Hatter354 OoO**_


	13. Finally Free

Ch 13

Finally Free

Hey guys! :D Yes, this is my final chapter. *Crowd boos* I know, I know I'll miss it too! XD Lol Anywho, I will be making more stories, because writing is a passion of mine...silly thing to say, yes, but...YEA! :3 I am also on .com any of you wanna looke me up! Same username! And before I go, I just want to thank all the people who have been reviewing my story! *Cheers* :3 It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside everytime I check my reviews, finding out that people love my story! Here are the people I want to thank that have followed me through all the way through the Sohma's adventure!

PS, Alex-Chan 1234, haruismine, Esther -Chan, Kitsune Lover 101, freakyfriday13, Reader, Person, Tally, sesshyrules9198, The-4th-Deathly-Hollow, EmSings, KiramekiUtau, PiperJackson, mangamichell12, Taylors Sister, , Asuka-chan, Alwaysbreathinair, Loveinthrair, jimjesse89, Gingiie666, Ninjakitteh05, mariah, BlueSkyDreams, Shadeslayer437, Roy, and to any other awesomeness Fanfiction-ers who might comment in the future!

Lol, i'll let ya' guys read now! ENJOY CHAPTER 13! ^0^

Kyo's P.O.V

I made my way over to the plastic fake oven, and opened the door up. I saw Tohru bet down, more than likely dusting nothing off of her dress. She looked up at me, and smiled with a kind, generous look. I smirked at her, and held a pale hand out to the girl. She accepted it, and I hoisted her up off of the hard ground.

"Doesn't it feel weird, after so long of practicing and all the other stuff, it's finally over?" I asked her, rubbing the back of my head

She smiled at me.

"It will never be over." She said "We'll always have this."

I smiled back, and held my hand out once again, but this time not to help her up. She looked at it for a moment, but then looked up at my red eyes. Her smile faded.

"I wonder," She said "Why you didn't change.."

I just now remembered that. I shrugged. We both went to get changed, and met up with Shigure and Yuki.

"Hey guys, we're gonna' have to make an un-prepared stop.." I muttered

The two looked at Tohru, then me. We left the school, and made our way to the Sohma Estate. We all walked in silence, hearing nothing but the chirps of birds and laughing of kids once in a while. A few stops later, we were there. I gazed up at the houses, remembering memories and such from when I was little. I sighed, and looked towards the three.

"Well, here we are.." I murmered, making my way up to the Sohma gate. I attempted to open the iron, but it was locked. "How do you open this again?"

I then heard a thump noise, and then a small laughter. I looked up, and found the ever energetic Momiji sitting on the concrete wall surrounding the Estate. He then hopped down, and landed on Tohru's shoulders. "Ist Kyo Lauschangriff Sie wieder Tohru?" Momiji said smiling, setting his head on hers. I had no clue what that meant, but I heard the word Kyo in it, so it must be one of his stupid smart alic remarks.

Momiji hopped down, and rocked back and fourth on his heels, hands behind his back. "You guys wanna' get in?" The rabbit asked, smiling widely

"Why else would we be here?" I sighed, arms folded across my chest

Momiji rolled his eyes, and he pressed a simple button on a keypad by the iron gate "It's Momiji, Hatori!" He said, cheery like "And Torhu, Yuki, and Shigure are here! Can you open up?"

I like how he 'forgot' to add my name to the group of people that was here. The door opened with a loud and noisy creaking noise, and Hatori stould there, his same expressionless face. He then smirked, and walked out. "Nice to see you four again." He said in his monatone voice "And not for any medical..reasons this time." He then had to look us up and down just to make sure he was right. Tohru smiled widely, and giggled a tad "No medical reasons this time! We just came to...ask Akito a question."

The seahorse raised an eyebrow. The one that wasn't covered up by his brownish-green bangs that hung over his bad eye "What for?" He asked, sounding a tad interested.

"I'd also like to know why we came here." Shigure said, hands in his pockets "It must be important if you actually, willingly, want to see Akito.."

Dog's got a point. I must be THAT desperate if I came to see Akito. But I also did want to know why I didn't change. No matter what the God does, I can't put out this curiousness that continues to light inside me. I just simply brushed Shigure's comment aside, and grabbed Tohru by the wrist. We walked inside the gates, and past Hatori. After a few more steps, I looked over my shoudler a tad, just to see a little of their wondering faces. "You Commin'?" I asked in an annoyed tone, now walking ahead once more. I then heard footsteps behind me as I continued to walk through the maze of mini houses. I then came up the the biggest one, and stould on the deck. I raised my attention to the windchime, now gently flowing through the breeze that just appeared. Lone sunset shone off of the glistening, musical item.

I peered behind me, now seeing Momiji trotting up, looking down at his feet as he did so. His yellow sewn bunny ears flapped against his hat as he made his way up to the house. He smiled at Tohru, and grabbed her hand in a tight grip. "You sure you wanna' go in, Tohru?" He asked, giving a half smile to the girl. She nodded, but the expression plastered on her face told me otherwise. She had the smile she gave people when she was nervous, and the gittery sort. I squeezed her hand, looking into her brown eyes. She then smiled now, a reashuring smile, instead one of worry. I nodded slightly, and Hatori entered through the door which he silently opened. "Akito." He murmered "You have some guests."

I peered both my eyes in carefully, barely seeing a figure criss-crossed against the carpeted rug. The only light was the orange-yellow sunlight mixture shining in through the one window. I then heard a bird tweet, and fly down near the God. He lifted his head up as the white bird purched on his finger. He then looked over to Tohru, Momiji, and Me, giving his famous, snake looking smile. "How may I help you?" He asked, his voice low and whisper like.

I cleared my throat, and stepped forward and tad. "Akito. I didn't change." I said, arms planted at my side.

His eyes grew wide, then settled some. I could see him shift a tad, then look to Shigure and Yuki. "So the bond's already breaking.." He murmered, then returning his glance to the bird. The God stould up, and wobbled lightly over to the window, and set the bird on the windowsill. Tohru made a noise deep in her throat, and Momiji comforted her slightly, whispering things to her like 'It's okay Tohru', and 'It'll be allright soon.'

But I knew that none of that junk would comfort her. I scooted over to Akito, and stould there as he watched the sun set under the pink cherry blossom trees, it's petals lightly and slowly falling into the lake below. "Akito." I said, fists tightening "Why."

Akito turned his head towards me, an evil glare spreading across his face, then a slight smile grew. "The bond is breaking." He murmered "You fool." I grunted, and gave a long stare.

"I understand that." I said, running a hand through my orange hair "But WHY is it happening?"

He steifled a laugh. "You still havn't figured it out, have you?"

I squinted at him "Not exactally, no." I murmered "If I did know, why would I drag myself all the way out here and ask YOU.."

"Watch your tone, cat." Akito hissed, pointing an accusing finger in my face. I rolled my eyes, and sighed "Could you just get on with it?"

Shigure walked up behind me, just in case Akito pulled another fit. Hatori and Yuki followed after cautiously.

"It's Love." The God said "True Love breaks the bond between God, and the Zodiac Members."

Now I was completely confused. Haru and Rin loved each other. I knew that was true and pure. But why havn't there curses been broken if what he's saying is true?

"What about Haru and R-" I started, only to get cut off.

"Their love isn't...how should I say..it's not official." Akito said in his low, angrelly sounding tone.

I squinted. I guess they have been off and on lately...but I know they both love each other. Maybe Rin not as much as Haru but..still. I snapped out of the thoughts, and back on reality.

"You lied!" Shigure sniffed, now pointing a finger at Tohru "You said you didn't like Kyo!"

Tohru's face flushed white. "I mean..I didn't want.."

"Them to know?" Momiji finnished, his head slightly to the right.

I raised an eyebrow. I wouldn't blame her. If Shigure asked me that, I would do the same exact thing. Deny it. I looked out the same window the white flawless bird had flown through a few moments ago, and saw the sun now going down beyond the large gate that surrounded the estate, leaving the sky a light purple, a few light stars popping up here and there. I then looked to my wrist, the white and black beads dangling from a single peice of thread bound in a circle. I fiddled with it a tad, staring into it's untold stories. I gazed up at the others, who were now directing there attention over to me. "What?" I asked in a little-too-harsh-tone.

"Well," Yuki said, looking down to the bracelet, still hanging from my wrist "Take it off, you stupid cat."

A growl formed in my throat, but I hushed it away before it could escape my lips. I knew he just meant to see if I would..change. I looked to Tohru and Momiji, who now waited eagerly. I then moved my head to Shigure and Hatori, the same expressions that told me what they were all saying.

'Go Ahead. Take it off. See what happens to you.'

Lastly, was Akito. I could tell it took a sheer force of will not to say a word. He didn't want to be near me if I took it off. Because he knew I would turn into the beast I am. The horrid, wreaking, destructive monster. I didn't care. I slipped my fingers easily through the extra space between the braclet and my flesh, and ripped it. Beads flew mid-air, and around the room. I saw one fly out the window, and into the bond beneith the pink delicate tree. I held my breath, waiting for the monster to take over me.

But it didn't. Surpirisingly, it did the thing I expected it least to do.

Let me stay who I am.

I could hear Tohru gasp, and before I knew it, she was running over to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I could hear a sound come out of her throat, but nothing more than that. Just silence. I could then hear a sound of happiness spread throughout her, the one where you cry so hard you have to take deep breaths in and out, and it catches. She's the only one who ever actually cried for me. I embraced her to me slightly, and rested my head on hers while she let her emotions flow throughout her. I looked over to Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, and Momiji, who just gave me smirks. I was surprised at Yuki the most. He never even gave me a bit of a smile. Ever.

I peered over at Akito, who now had his back turned from all of us, then to my fist, which clutched leftover beads. I opened my palm, to see one white bead, and to black ones, still attatched to the peice of clear twine. I guess this is who I am. I'm just a decendent of the cat.

No. I'm much more than that.

I'm Kyo Sohma. The supposed cat lover. The Aventurous, Valentines hating, Orange-haired, cursed, boy.

No, not cursed.

Free. I pondered at at that for a moment, thinking it over.

Yea. I liked the ring to that.

_Hey Guys! I would love to thank you all again for the people that have read through the whole adventure, and thank you to the people who will read this in the future. I also want to say how dearly sorry I am for not updating this a LONG time ago. I will continue re-reading the chapters, fixing mistakes, and chaning them a little at a time. This is me, signing off!_

_FairFarren to you all, _

_Going Mad Hatter354 :3_


End file.
